Four Vs Evil's grandson
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: Harry and Ginny died a few years after the war, leaving quadruple daughters.The girls grew up in different homes and had never met each other until the fifth year.One hates them all because the boy she loves turned her against them.But in order to save the girl and their parents.In order to save the future is to change the past,however painful the journey may be. BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1- Audrey 1

**"Yay it or boo it but please review it." My motto. Copyrights to it go to me. THIS ONE RIGHT HERE!**

**Another HP. I know. I know.**

**GIRL, WHAT HAVE YOU GOT WITH THEM! Says my sister. **

**My reply: I LOVE TO READ IT AND TO WRITE IT AND WHEN I HAVE A IDEA AND I START WRITING IT, I POST IT.**

**That's why there is another one. This one is different though. Most things go to JKR but I own my main characters (happy dance). **

**I'll be following them though the chapters in order. The other three sister's are going to go slightly like this. You know, preparing for the fifth year with whoever they are with. By the way: Audrey calls the teacher's by their first name during summer break but other then that its "Profesor This and Profesor That". She grew up with them so she kinda earned the right.**

Audrey 1:

"Make sure to catch up with Geremy on Transfiguration because I am pretty sure that even though you are a Gryffindor, you still want to be smarter than Ravenclaws, right?" Minerva asked, the door to her oval office opening.

I nodded happily and started walking to his room.

I knew that school would be starting in a month and all I would have to do is wait for everyone to start arriving. I have lived at the school for as long as I could remember and the teachers were my parents and the school was my home. My extremely big home.

My fifth year was about to begin and I couldn't wait to see Teddy again. He was always a laugh to be around with his pranks and his fellow Gremlins. Melanie was always the sensible one who liked to make sure that when something happened, nothing illegal would and Kira was very outgoing.

I used to be anti-social but when I met Teddy, he changed me. He became my brother and gave me advice on everything especially on how nice people were. I, in return, helped him a little with his feelings and how, when feeling emotional, stop shutting down and start being mean.

When I opened the door to Geremy Nilewood's room, he was sitting on his bed, a desk conjured up to face it. I sat down and took a quill and paper out.

"We have already gotten your books, Audrey. Please open the one on the desk to page 16 and work on making a stuffed animal into a real one." Geremy said warmly, pointing to a stack of books on the floor near the door and a leather on on the desk. It was the work of a 7th year but I was advanced. I took out my wand.

A brief memory taking me back to when Minerva had taken me to Ollivanders for a wand. He had searched for a good hour, until he finally found one.

"Here. English oak with dragon core. Eleven and a quarter inches, slightly springy." Ollivander said, handing me a light brown wand. Minerva had leaned forward in her chair and watched me wave it around. Small golden stars came out.

"You know, you are the second person that stars came out with. The other was the first one ever." His voice had changed into a toneless one. I smiled, payed and walked out with my new snowy owl, Winter, in her cage and Minerva beside me. But that was before I'd started as a first year. Now, waiting for the fifth year to start, I felt different. This time I wasn't worried about making friends because I didn't want any. This time I was worried about a prophecy that Sybil had foretold:

_Four young ones, not new anymore_

_Had lived something, then not four_

_One shall come and terrify us all_

_One, that shall appear to us trustworthy in the fall_

_What they do not know is there might be one more_

_To try break what used to be, and is again, the four._

I knew that her prophecy ended up playing out exactly as she said but the thing that was worrying me was: Who was the four?

I shook most thoughts out of my head and focused on the large cat stuffed toy.

I cleared my throat, "Geremy? May I please keep the cat after I transfigure it?"

Geremy smiled, and as I had expected, nodded. I beamed back and looked at the book. My smile fell off my face. This was a complicated spell.

I placed the dark brown kitten toy on the desk, standing up, and looked at how my wand movements should be. Left, up, down, right with the words 'Quondam crepundia iam verus'.

I said and moved my wand as such and soft lavender light misted out and wrapped itself around the toy. It grew slightly bigger as the light suddenly disappeared and a tiny dark brown kitten was staring at me with wide blue eyes.

Geremy looked over at me from his notebook. "You already finished it? You are truly exceptional. Good job. We would do more but I have to prepare lessons. You have Potions next."

I nodded and conjured up a comfortable basket with charms to keep something in, surrounding it. I lifted the kitten, who was mewing pitifully, and stroked his tiny head. I slung the bag over my should with one hand and the basket was being held in the crook of my elbow. I kept the kitten close to be as I traveled to the dungeons where Horace was probably a potion ready. The small mews brought me back.

"Do you like the name Chocolate?" I asked the kitten who was a girl. The kitten continued mewing.

"Cocoa? Adorable Muffins? Brownie?" I kept trying, leaving my legs to lead my downstairs. The kitten kept mewing but when I reached the last name, stopped and looked at me.

"Brownie it is." I said and Brownie dug her claws into my dark blue shirt. I passed by a mirror and stopped, retracing my steps back. I paused in front of it and placed Brownie in her basket. She squirmed around for a couple seconds but them calmed down and fell asleep. I looked into the mirror and saw my waist-length black hair and brown eyes look back. My olive skin had been looking better than last year. I bit my lip as I backed away.

"Are you alright, Audrey?" The portrait of Severus asked, not unkindly though he only showed it that side with me. I walked slightly lower down the stairs and stared into Severus's face.

"Severus? Do you know who my parents were?" I asked softly. Severus cocked his head, and if i knew he wasn't a picture, i could have sworn that something flashed through his eyes. Then, a kind look was on his face.

"If you were wondering if they were ever is Azkaban. No, they weren't." He said, not unkindly. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Severus." I replied and walked the rest of the distance down. Horace was waiting for me. I glided inside and sat down on a stool in his classroom and placed Brownie's basket on the floor.

"Audrey. Have you made the Veritaserum potion yet?" Horace asked, a big smile on his face.

"Of course." I grinned, opening the flap of my bag to take out the small potion that I had been brewing the last month and a half.

Horace made a triumphant noise. "Brilliant. As usual. For today, I just want you to study by book a couple potions we will be doing at the end of the year since you already studied the others."

I nodded and opened my bag again. I looked into its contents. Half the bag was filled with potions that fifth years would be making this year. I had done them over the summer. Books took up the other half and there was a jumper underneath it all.

Once I had finished that lesson and all the others. I sat down on my bed in the Gryffindor tower and with the charms having been lifted, Brownie was curled up on my pillow. It was almost night and I was in my PJ's. Minerva came to check on me as she did every night when school was not in session. She sat down on my bed, her dark green hat, crooked at an angle.

"Minerva?" I asked.

She nodded as an answer.

"I know who haven't done it since I was seven but can you please tell me a story?" I bit my lip nervously, waiting for her reaction.

"Alright. How about a muggle one. Your favorite one used to be Hansel and Gretel. So i'll do that one." Minerva said, smiling. I nodded and snuggled under the thin covers. I looked up at Minerva as she started recalling the story.

I remembered for my sorting ceremony, Minerva had called my name to be Audrey Hogwarts. It was extremely strange but when I walked up and had sat on the stool. It fit. This school was my home. The teachers were my parents. The portraits were my cousins. The sorting hat had chatted with me, telling me about what Minerva had done that week, I had giggled and saw faces look at me worriedly. Minerva was smiling at me as the sorting hat began to try decide my house.

My mind drifted away from that and stayed in the present. Minerva was reading me a story, Winter was in the owlery and Brownie was next to me, in a deep sleep. Yes, I nodded slowly, this was my home.

**He He He. I am gonna come back with sister #2 as fast as I can but now its around midnight and I am tired and I want to go to bed. Or just type secretly of my phone in bed. Both work. As soon as my phone regains battery, that is. And I am babbling again. Anyone notice that I do that a lot?**

**Anywhoo. Night: Poofybird. Fluffycrab. Purplehamster/Bunnicula. Cuddlybear. Sportypenguin. Scarytiger/Scaryspider. **

**Those are pet names for a couple people I know. If you know any others that follow that pattern (word+animal), please tell me in a PM or a review.**

**Until next time, **

**November. **

**Remember: Yay it or Boo it but please review it.**


	2. Chapter 2- Jessica 1

**Sup! Whenever you see Molly in italics: ****_Molly. _****I am talking about the older Molly. When its normally then it's Percy's daughter. Just remember that. There is a song I just heart that you guys might like: (Rockin') All Nite Long. It looks like by Taylor Swift but most of it goes to Bad Lip Reading. **

**Disclaimer: I want to own a mouse and I want to own Harry Potter but sadly I own neither. **

Jessica 1:

"Jessica! Fred! Go help Hugo and Rose de-gnome" _Molly_ yelled from the kitchen. Fred and I sighed and trudged downstairs, climbing down four stories.

"I bet Dad knows some spells to get these gnomes to disappear." Fred said proudly. I knew that he would do almost anything to not have to do it.

"Let's just get this over with, manual labor style." I rolled my eyes at Fred, used to his laziness. Fred nodded and we walked out the door. Rose was looking for a gnome as Hugo was swinging his over the fence.

Fred joined Rose, who was six years younger than him, in searching for a gnome. Fred's wand was peeking out from his hoodie. I smiled mischievously and grabbed it.

"Oh, Fred" I called in a sing-song voice. He turned around and saw me playing with his wand between my fingers.

"Jessica. Put that down. You aren't allowed magic out of school, remember?" Fred said, his eyes widened.

Not so cocky now, huh? I thought to myself.

I raised my eyebrow as Teddy came out from the house.

"Has Jessica scared you again?" Teddy asked Fred in a baby voice. I grinned as Teddy put his hands on his hips, his teal blue hair distracting me for a second.

"You weren't the target of her humiliation, were you?" Fred glared at both of us.

"She only pansted you a couple times. Stop overreacting" Teddy replied, an amused smile on his face.

"Not a couple times! Everyday! And pushed me down the stairs. And made rumors about me. And played pranks on me, more than

Dad and George ever did when they were in school. Has that proven my point?" Fred made a list, counting each one off his fingers.

Teddy exchanged a knowing smile with me.

"But Jessie would never do that, would you Jess?" Teddy asked as Rose turned around and saw me grin. Fred turned red.

"Fred. She isn't going to do something so just help me." Rose said, exasperated. Fred narrowed his eyes when

I handed him back his wand and then he turned around and continued looking.

A smirk graced Teddy's face.

I saw Victoire come up behind him, her silver-blonde hair in a bun, and when she saw me notice her, lifted a finger to her lips.

I nodded and when she got close enough, she launched herself at him, jumping on his back and let out a battle cry. "AH_A_AH"

"What the-" Teddy exclaimed, running around trying to get Victoire off his back. When Victoire jumped off nimbly, Teddy didn't notice, he kept yelling and running around. Victoire just went to the back of the garden to help on the gnome-mission.

Teddy never even noticed. When every one but Teddy had thrown a couple gnome's over the fence (he was still trying to get Victoire off his back and he never even noticed she was already off).

_Molly_ came out into the garden and saw Teddy running around, his hair now black.

I bit back a grin as Molly held out an arm and Teddy crashed in front of it and fell on his butt. We all started laughing but stopped when _Molly_ pointed into the air and we saw Dominique's, Louis's, Victoire's, Teddy's, Molly's, Lucy's, Rose's, Hugo's, Fred's, Roxanne's and my letter come by owls. 11 owls.

One owl stopped in front of me and presented his leg. I tried to act calm but I was jumping around excitedly as I unwrapped the letter connected it to the owl's leg. The owl jumped a bit, testing his leg, and flew away just as the rest of the family ran out and watched us open our letters.

"Molly! Louis! It's your first year!" _Molly_ said, a big smile on her face. Percy and his wife, Audrey, stood behind their daughters: Lucy and Molly.

I started jumping around. "I am a prefect!" I squealed. A red and gold badge slipping out of my letter.

_Molly_ rushed over, "I am so proud of you, dear. Good job, Jessica." She hugged me.

I smiled. She was pretty much my adoptive mother and everyone else? My huge family.

Teddy came over. "Aww. Now you can give me detention. You'll spare me, right Jessie?" Teddy said, turning his hair teal again. _Molly_ walked away to praise Roxanne.

I gave him a half smile, "That depends on how good you and the Gremlins are, Teddy."

Teddy narrowed his eyes and Victoire gave him a -i'm-sorry-for-you pat on the back. Teddy pouted.

"I have the power now!" I roared.

"I thought you were on the dark side." Teddy and Fred whined.

"I am, I am just not giving myself detention." I explained and Fred groaned.

"Sure. Give the psychotic one all the power." Fred whined.

I took out my holly and dragon wand out from by jean pocket.

Dominique giggled. "You should take that back. She holds grudges."

I cocked my head in Dom's direction. "You should listen to her. She speaks the truth."

"Sorry" Fred squeaked out. I grinned and stuffed my wand back in my pocket. It was ten inches so it fit quite well.

"All good." I said, still excited over the letter. Fred sighed. Lucy and Molly (young one) skipped over.

"Jessie? Can you please teach us some more Quidditch?" They chorused. I grinned and nodded.

"What about me? I am the captain of the Gryffindor team and Jess hasn't even tried out." Teddy, faking a hurt face.

"She plays better then you." Molly said sweetly. I hugged Molly.

"Good to know you're loyal to the side of Devil's Angels." I remarked. Molly and Lucy smiled.

"Go get your broom. Let's have a Weasley match." I announced and everyone (except the parents) went to get their brooms. I took out my Nimbus 3000 and Fred's Cleansweep 19 out from our closet. Yes. We shared a room with Roxanne who was already downstairs.

"Freddie. Here's your broom." I called, tossing his broom and he caught it.

"My Team: Me, Victoire, Dom, Lucy, Rose. Your team: Molly, Teddy, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo. Louis, go ref." I said.

Louis didn't like quidditch at all so he always was the referee.

"Hey! Why do you get Toire, and Rose?" Fred whined.

Sighing, I said, "Because almost everyone in the Weasley clan is in my Devil's Angels. You're in the Gremlins with Teddy, remember?"

I could tell that Fred narrowed his eyes. My team gathered behind me and we kicked the ground and were floating in the air.

We played the game and my team won. When we floated back down, my team was grinning and Teddy's was scowling.

"We won!" Dom said happily.

"We know." Fred and Hugo said at the same time.

"Everyone! Get inside! It's dinnertime!" We heard _Molly_ yell. We rested our brooms against the wall outside and skipped inside.

"Ooo. Yum. Chicken." I smiled at the warm delicious smell wafting up my nose. We all sat down at the big table. We were over 20 at the table and were all squished.

I am just so glad to have such a big family, I thought.

**I managed to upload so fast! YAY!  
Yay it or Boo it but please review it.**

**I actually know who I am trying to channel when I write these main characters. Hard to do that when I dont know their reaction would be. But still!**

**Writing Chapter Three soon**

**Up next: We're gonna find out who Nicki is. **

**See ya'll soon, **

**November**

**P.S. Please review. Barely anyone saw it but If you are seeing this, please review it. A couple words. **


	3. Chapter 3- Nicki 1

**Disclaimer: From this chapter, I own all! BUAHAHAHAH! Not from others. Aw shucks.**

Nicki 1:

I brushed my long honey-blonde hair, listening to Mom and Dad make breakfast downstairs, their wedding song playing: I will always love you by Whitney Housten. I could hear them dancing and moving around the kitchen to make the usual Saturday breakfast that was a custom at the Price household. I smiled to myself and put down my white brush on my vanity table.

With my purple nightdress flowing behind me, I walked across my room and toward the kitchen. The whole house was on one floor and that was good because we loved to have many animals and they liked to have babies who couldn't climb stairs. A small tabby kitten crawled over my foot and I stopped to pick her up. Kiki. That was her name.

"Hey Kiki." I crooned. I walked into the dining room with Kiki in my arms.

"Morning, honey." Mom said. I gave her a small wave. Dad slung an arm around Mom and she blushed. I kissed Kiki's head. When I turned around and put her next to her three sisters, I heard Dad sneak Mom a kiss.

"I heard you." I said, grinning. When I turned back around there was a plate of eggs and bacon on a wooden table-mat.

"We are married. We are allowed to." Dad complained. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, sit down and starting eating.

"Hey, Mom. Dad?" I started. A question I had asked before, forming in my mind.

They nodded.

"Do you know my biological parents?" I asked softly. The whole house went silent.

"We've been over this before, Nicki. We found you in the early morning when we went for a walk. You were crying really loud the ruins of a house of a family that had been there a while. We only met them once, when we volunteered to help them with their boxes. Anyways, when we saw you, we picked you up and brought you home. We have never regretted it, Nicki." Mom said.

"How did they look?"

Dad spoke up, "Your father had black hair and green eyes. Your mother, if i remember correctly, had red hair and brown eyes. You have your mom's eyes though your hair… I don't know. They were very nice and very polite."

I looked down to the floor where Ginger the dachshund and Channel the pomeranian where jumping on each other.

"Thanks for breakfast." I muttered and stood up. I looked around a bit and walked to my room.

"Remember, we need to go to Diagon Alley in an hour. Go get rea." Dad called, his voice carrying from his seat in the kitchen.

"But I didn't get my letter yet." I called back.

"We got it before you woke." Mom yelled.

"Kay. I'll go get ready." I yelled, already walking to my large pink wardrobe. I fumbled with its clasp and it swung open.

I picked out a hot pink tee shirt and cut-off jean shorts.

"OOO! I finally get to wear these!" I squealed and picked up my black ballet flats.

I closed the door and threw on my clothes. Then, I sat back down on my stool in front of the vanity table. I broke my hair in three bits and started braiding it. I opened the drawer and pulled out a couple hot pink flower clips and clipped them in my braid. I grabbed my black purse with my wizard money, my wand (elm and dragon, 11 inches, springy), my phone (blackberry) and my school list (Mom just gave it to me) inside.

I walked out of my room and sat down with my back against the counter as three puppies and two kittens jumped on me. The dachshund, pomeranian and a grey hound, then a siamese and a ragdoll. For a cat that was supposed to be lazy, Magdalena surely wasn't.

"Ghaaa! MOM! HELP ME! I"VE BEEN AMBUSHED!" I shrieked.

Mom ran out from her bedroom, in a electric blue dress with her lilac pyjama pants. When she saw me she started laughing.

"Not. Funny. I need help." I whined as the puppies and kittens leapt off me and went to go eat. Now they get off, I complain in my head.

"Don't need help anymore." Mom said, shrugging and walked back into her room.

I scowled but got up and dusted myself of.

I wasn't kept waiting for long. Mom and Dad were out in five minutes.

In the meantime, i rifled through my memories. I stopped at the time when I got my first letter. Mom and Dad were confused but were exited. I remember their face. They had their mouth open and their eyes were bugging out if their heads.

I giggled at the thought and stood up, aware of Dad beside me.

"Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron." Dad announced as he grabbed the car keys off the counter and we all jumped in and buckled ourselves.

When we got there, Alisha and Delany were waiting. I got out of the car and rushed over to hug them.

"You guys!" I squealed happily, a huge grin on my face.

"Are you sure you aren't part Veela like me?" Delany asked, her hands on her hips. Delany's mom was a Veela and that made Delany very, very stunning. And she was. With her long thick blonde hair and her wide blue eyes and porcelain skin. She looked a bit like a very popular girl I knew by name, Victoire Weasley. But then again, they were both Veela decendants.

"Dunno. Let's go!" I said, looping my arm in Alisha and Delany's. Once we walked in the back with the parents talking animately behind us, we pressed the bricks. Slowly, the bricks moved to create a bridge.

"Guys? Have you seen Gigi and Lila?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

My question was answered when two brown-haired girls ran over and gave them a big bear hug.

"We're all here!" Lila squealed. I smiled as we walked into every store to go get new supplies.

"Any news on relationships?" I asked. I loved matchmaking people. I could just tell when people were fit for each other but I always wanted a boyfriend. Never got one because they weren't interested in the actual relationship.

"Gryffindors matchmaking?" I asked when we all had our bags and all our parents (all ten) were having a cup of tea.

"Yes. We need fun." Alisha demanded, hitting her head against the dark red brick wall.

"I heard that Mandy Zukos and James Loyen were here today and they might break up." Gigi offered. I nodded and we all set off to find the couple. Or ex-couple if we didn't get there in time. They were perfect for each other. They were only breaking up because Mandy's friend had a tiny crush on him too.

Not going to happen. I thought determinedly as the five of us walked around to catch a glimpse of them.

Yup. I could hardly wait until I got to school and could bring my cat, Garcia, with me and I could re-become the matchmaking goddess.

**Animadverto vos tunc vicis**

**That means: 'See you next time' in latin. **

**November**

**Up next: We got Audrey, Jessica and Nicki. We have one left. Betony. Her life's a bit different then the others**

**I might get this posted in like 12 hours after I get some errands done or in two. **


	4. Chapter 4- Betony 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my little battle-monkeys. The rest goes to JK.**

Betony 1:

"Aguamemtai" I whispered, pointing my wand into my hand. Water shot out and flowed around in my hand and I let some of it dribble in Tim's mouth.

No one under seventeen was allowed to use magic but they had made an exception as long as it was either defensive or it was very basic. They had said it was allowed because of where I lived, aka the streets. Tim took care of me, he has since I got kicked out when I eleven and got my letter.

Tim shivered. I took off my robe and put it on him. I shivered as well but endured it. Tim had found us a abandoned barn to sleep in for the night before we had to find another place.

'Runaways' I called us.

I pushed Tim further in the hay pile, hoping that more warmth would come from it, his dark hair standing out against the light yellow of the hay.

I walked ten minutes to my night job as a waitress in a bar. I needed money for books and everything for school and apart from the fact that it payed by day, it payed well. . Evie, the manager, knew of my living conditions and she let me use the washroom to clean up and change.

I walked into the bathroom and saw my uniform laid down next to a sink. I smiled at my reflection and saw myself in the mirror.

My milky chocolate knee length hair was in a high ponytail and as I took off my sweatpants and thick sweater, I saw my big brown eyes look back. I looked like a scared fifteen year old. Which I was but I had to look older so I messed around with the make-up and I was done.

Realizing I was only wearing underclothes, I quickly tugged on the bright red mid-thigh dress that came with a black long zip-up boots and black dainty finger gloves.

Hiding my clothes behind a out-of-use toilet, I walked confidently out to start my shift.

"Green Mojito for loner at table six and coffees for couple at table fourteen." Evie said, pushing a tray into my hand. I staggered back a bit but then regained my composure and flounced toward table six.

"Here is your Mojito, sir." I said with a big please-give-me-tips smile.

"Thank you... Erm... Bethany?" The man said with a low gruff voice. He grabbed my arm, his finger digging into my skin. It hurt.

"Betany, sir. I need to go to the other tables. Please let go." I said, a bit forcefully. As long as the Ministry let me use defensive spells, I didn't have too much of a problem.

He pulled out a chair with his foot then he pushed me down. The music was so loud, I doubt anyone heard my feeble 'Let me go's. He held me there all the time, his nails digging deeper and deeper in my flesh then pulled me closer and as I felt he would do something, another of the waitresses (Jane, I think) saw me and rushed over.

"Sir. Let her go." Jane ordered and pushed the guy away. The guy seemed to be sizing her up because while he was slightly taller than me, he was a lot shorter than Jane but then he nodded and sat down sullenly. She handed me back the tray and whispered in my ear, "do it fast, dont give them enough time to make a move. Don't stand too close." and with that, she disappeared.

I followed her advice and because of that, the night was uneventful. Until, of course, my Hogwarts letter came in through the window tied to an owl. A couple people gasped but I ignored them as I gave the owl a Knut and the he flew back outside.

When the clock struck five a.m. and my shift had been going for six hours, I was wearing my sweatpants and thick orange sweater again and my face was clean and I had more money. I ran to the barn, with the letter clutched in my hand, to wake Tim up. When I got there, he was looking around. I saw immediately that the problem had been a 24 hour bug in which luckily he was asleep.

"Hey Tim." I said.

"Betony. What happened?" Tim asked, his blue eyes fixating on mine.

"You have a cold and you were asleep and I worked my shift and we need to go to Diagon alley in an hour or two. The Leaky Cauldron is a short walk from here. I have my ticket, so tomorrow we need to shelter closer it. We'll get changed and go in five minutes. Is that okay, Tim?" I asked softly. I knew I was being a bit un-me but when all we have are two changes of clothing each and my Hogwarts robes for clothes, there wasn't much to choose from and I had to be very organized. I handed Tim a dull grey hoodie and black sweatpants. For myself, I took the outfit that I wore in public where I thought my friends would see me and they wouldn't know how my life is. The perfect outfit for it: white jeans with a sea blue sequined shirt and black flip flops.

When I was sure we looked presentable, I took the old tattered bag that had been mine since before I met Tim and with it on my shoulder and Tim trailing behind me, we made our way to the Leaky Cauldron.

When we were in, I wasted no time in grabbing Tim's arm and pulling him to the back to make it look like I was exited. When we were out, there was a brick wall and I tapped certain bricks in the order I remember from last year.

It took a couple seconds but a entryway appeared where the bricks were. When Tim and I walked through, I saw a couple people I know. There were some of the Weasley's that I knew walking around, then there were my friends: Olivia, Chrissy and James. Olivia and James were twins and were walking with Chrissy to Flourish and Botts. I told Tim that I would be back once I got everything and he nodded and wandered off. I smiled to myself as I ran to meet my friends.

"Hey!" I squealed once I caught up with them.

"Oh. My. God. BETANY! I haven't seen you since the platform!" Chrissy exclaimed and I could see her hand slip out of her boyfriend's to come hug me. I was so happy that Chrissy and James had gotten together. They kept saying that another Gryffindor did it but never told me who.

I got pulled out of my head when a strong perfume hit me. When I turned around, I saw Victoire Weasly walking by.

"Hey Toire." I said. Victoire turned around and when she saw me, she grinned.

"Hi Betany. You going to Flourish and Botts?" Victoire asked.

I nodded, secretly envying how pretty she looked.

"Okay. Do you four want to come along?" Victoire asked, pointing to Teddy and her cousin, Roxanne who had stopped right next to the store.

My group all said 'yes' and we chatted as we got in the store and looked around. Discretely, I checked the list for what I needed to get and pulled those off the shelves. When I looked at the total at the bottom of the page, my heart sank. I barely have enough after, I thought worriedly. I took a deep breath and quickly bought the books then told my friends that I had to go home and that i'll see them tomorrow.

With a smile and a wave over shoulder, I ran off to find Tim. He was in Eylops looking at some frogs.

"You done?" Tim asked and I felt relieved that he was back to his usual fatherly self. I mean, I could take care of him for a couple days but I was only fourteen. Wait. No. Fifteen. My birthday is today!

"Tim! My birthday is today!" I said, my voice turning into a squeak from happiness.

"Happy birthday, Bets." Said Tim and hugged me.

"I know exactly what to give you." Tim grinned.

"No. We don't have too much money and we cant waste it on a present." I said matter-of-factly.

"I have a good friend who owes me a favor and guess what… he lives in a house next to the platform. We get to sleep in a bed tonight with sheets and covers!" Tim said, his smile so big it looked like it would crack his face apart.

I started jumping around with excitement. We have only done this twice since I left my house when I was eleven.

"Thank you so much, Tim. I owe you with my life." I said, hugging him tighter.

Tim's eyes darkened. "Not with your life. Never swear with that," Then Tim's hazel eyes cleared up, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and with the bug bumping against my shoulder, we walked out of Diagon Alley and toward a bed.

**Didn't I tell you it was going to be different? When I said by a lot, I wasn't kidding. **

**Up next: Audrey and how the first week with everyone back will be. **

**So that's it. See you!**

**November **

**In her Month**


	5. Chapter 5- Audrey 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the main characters and their best friends, most of them at least. The others belong to JK Rowling. **

Audrey 2:

"Melanie. I don't want to go the… the…" Kira said, with a mock scared face. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Say it." Melanie said, wagging a finger at Kira.

Kira pouted, "l…lib…library…" Kira then held her hands over her ears and moaned.

Melanie shook her head and dragged her to the library with me tailing along.

"Do you need help with it?" I offered.

"What about yours? I know you love school but doing a Herbology paper on three different plants is not something you can do for fun." Kira said.

"I did mine over the summer. It's in my bag." I replied.

"See, Kir. You should not leave your homework to the day before it's due."

Kira moaned again and just batted at Melanie. Melanie chuckled and Kira straightened up and started writing slowly, every minute or so giving Melanie and I pitiful glances.

"Not gonna help you." Melanie and I chorused. We just sat there with our homework already done and we watched Kira do her homework.

When she was done, she gave the paper to me and I took a look at it.

"You're done. We need to go, curfew is in twenty minutes." I said, handing Kira back her paper.

We all stood up to leave, waving to Ms Plith goodbye as we ran toward the Gryffindor tower. We walked in front of the Fat Lady and she was trying to sing again.

"Fluffy fur." I muttered and the Fat Lady waved a hand in front of her face, showing us to wait. Melanie started tapping her foot and Kira sighed.

"Fluffy fur." I say, louder.

"Lack of respect." Grumbled the Fat Lady, swinging the portrait open. We walked through and saw Teddy talking with his girlfriend, Victoire Weasley. Kira, Melanie and I were going to walk upstairs but Teddy saw me and waved me over.

"I'll be up in a bit. Wait for me." I said, walked over and sat down on a armchair. Comfy, I thought.

"Hi Teddy. Hi Victoire." I waved.

"Hi Audrey. Hey, can I talk to you in private?" Teddy asked and gave Victoire a quick kiss as I stood up and sat down a couple meters away.

In a couple strides, Teddy was sitting down on the chair next to me.

"How've you been holding up?" Teddy started.

"Fine, I guess. How's the… ahem… problem?" I answered.

Teddy stared at me. "What? Oh! That problem. It's been under control. Mostly."

"It's the night after next, right? Next time?" I fiddled my thumbs like I do when i'm nervous.

Teddy nodded, his teal hair turning purple. I started laughing and Teddy gave me a weird look.

"Your hair. Purple." I giggled, pointing to his hair.

"Ooops." And Teddy changed his hair back to blue.

I chuckled and played with my split ends.

"See you then. Bye Auds." Teddy said suddenly, standing up and going to Victoire who was staring into the fire.

I stood up and bounded upstairs, closing the door softly. Twelve girls were snoring softly and I slid across the floor. 13 to a room, I remembered. I only knew Melanie and Kira from the room. Never actually seen the other girls considering that Melanie was on one side and Kira on the other. The thought quickly faded as the floorboard squeaked.

How could I have forgotten, I chastised myself.

A girl across the room moaned and turned around. I came up with a silly idea and I crawled the distance to my bed.

When I got there, I used my weak arm strength to push myself up. I sighed as I got under the covers and changed under them, wriggling around a lot.

I finally discarded my clothes and stuffed them under my bed, falling asleep with (of course) my Pj's on.

*D*R*E*A*M*I*N*G*

There was a evil wizard who walked into a garden in the middle of the night. He eyed a man with black hair and brown eyes and a woman with red hair and bright green eyes. They were cheering their son who had black hair and green eyes and was whizzing around on a kid broom.

I didn't know why I knew something was going to happen and how there were a couple people next to me, but I knew. I wanted to turn my head to see who but I couldn't.

The woman picked up the boy and kissed his hair. She walked upstairs with the man following her. The dark wizard muttered the opening spell and glided indoors. I followed him and saw him raise his wand to the older man.

I yelled and screamed and jumped in front of the man to save him but the green flash went through me and hit him behind me. The man fell soundlessly as the woman with red hair called him, still tending with the baby and not having turned around.

The evil wizard had a scary grin on his face as he walked closer and closer and leaned on the doorway.

"Hello Lily." The wizard said with a icy tone. I saw the woman freeze and turn around slowly.

"Voldemort." Lily breathed. My eyes widened. This was Voldemort? The man who committed so many murders?

Voldemort chuckled and peered at the child. "That is Harry. Get out of the way."

I heard her voice get caught in her throat.

"Leave him alone. Please leave him alone." Lily managed to find her voice and it was raspy, like when being incredibly dehydrated.

"No. I will kill him." Voldemort said strongly, straightening up and lifting his wand.

"Please. Leave him!" I shrieked, attempting to throw myself in front of Lily and Harry.

Voldemort looked through me.

"If you wont move…" Voldemort never finished because he yelled 'Avada Kedavra' with his wand pointing at Lily who was begging him to leave Harry alone. She spun and before she fell, I could have sworn that she said 'Harry'. The wizard stepped nimbly over Lily and pointed his wand once again and calmly said the words.

I was pulled through time and saw a boy of around 17 come in through a couple of trees.

"Harry?" I asked. His hair and eyes were unmistakeable, it was him, alright.

When I walked a bit and turned (something was still not letting me turn my head), I saw a pair of eyes that made me remember a couple moments ago. Voldemort. I breathed deeply.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Voldemort said, gesturing. There was a whole army behind him. I gulped and wondered two things: 1. How Harry had managed to survive and 2. Why Voldemort had been waiting for Harry.

I walked next to Harry and stood by him as Voldemort raised his wand.

"No!" I yelled and the second the flash touched Harry, I did too. I got sucked inside his mind.

When I took a look at myself, I was 5. I could finally look around me and I saw three other girls looking in wonder at themselves. I squinted into the mist and saw Harry talking to an old man. I ran ahead and heard the other girls follow me.

"Just because this is happening inside your head, doesn't mean it's not real." The man said. He looked familiar. I bit my lip and finally remembered who it was. Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Harry asked, quite bewildered.

"We were sleeping at Hogwarts and… Is this a dream?" The girl next to me asked.

Harry shook his head. "Do you know the Weasley's?" Another girl chirruped.

"Of course. They are my best friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry replied and Dumbledore looked fondly at me.

"You mean Hermione Weasley, my aunt." The girl corrected. Harry widened his eyes.

"I guess so. Do you know Ginny Weasley?" Harry asked hopefully and the girl shook her head.

"I heard Ron and George talk once about someone named Ginny but that's it."

I walked over to Dumbledore and asked him a question formally, "I wanted to ask if you can remember the future. Like from what happened from now to the time I am in originally."

"Yes, Audrey. I can." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"I have the same hair as his, you know." I say softly, trying to show that I figured something out.

Dumbledore smiled. "Your assumptions are right. All of them."

I nodded then walked back to Harry and the other girls.

"Harry." I say and look at his face. His green eyes look at me.

"Is Ginny your girlfriend?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's time, Harry. You have to return." I said, averting my eyes for a moment then bringing them back.

The others girls pout.

"Aren't I dead?" Harry asks, as Dumbledore walked closer and I was aware of him beside me.

"No. You are unconscious though and-" I begin but Dumbledore interrupts.

"Harry, come speak with me in private for a moment."

Harry nods and speaks to Dumbledore a moment. I can see that Harry puts his hands over his mouth and then is sticking his chest out in pride another and starts crying at the end. Dumbledore nods and hugs him for a moment then they walk back here.

I stretch my arms out and he picks me up.

"I am sure that your parents love you very much, girls. I heard that they died. They still love you so very much." Harry said, a tear coming down his cheek. I wipe it away and when he puts me down, the other girls hug him.

"I have to go." Harry said finally.

"Harry. One moment, I swear." I beg and Harry nods. I pull him by the hand for a couple meters and until I know we are out of an earshot.

"I love you, Dad," I start and Harry's tears start pouring, "I know that you know what will happen and you probably now know everything, you don't have to worry. Everyone will miss you because everyone loved you. I may come from a time-period where I am 15 and you are just two years older than me at this moment, I still miss you. Bye Dad and tell Mom I love her the moment I am born, please promise to tell her this encounter only then." I end. Harry nods, picks me up and hugs me tightly and then sets me back on the floor. We walk back and Harry waves goodbye as he disappears.

Time shifts again and this time, instead of Lily and her husband, I am staring at Harry and who I am guessing is Ginny. My parents.

I watch another wizard in a dark cloak walk inside the garden and my heart sinks.

This is it.

I walk closer to the window and watch Harry tickle my stomach and then three girls exactly my age come running in.

My heart stops as Harry picks one of them up and blows a raspberry on their arm. She giggles and pushes him away.

"That's me." I hear a girl say and I whip around to see three other girls staring at the window too.

"What?" I said sharply. The girl snaps her attention back to me and says "That's my father."

The other three of us say "No. He's mine."

I start to hear something and I put my hand up and they stop bickering and listen.

"You would think having a big set would mean that they would keep each other company, not drive me nuts." Ginny laughed, throwing her hair over her shoulder and picking up a toddler with brown hair.

"They really should go to bed. It's almost midnight." Ginny added and Harry looked uneasily out the window.

"Do you think he can see us?" The older version of the girl with brown hair asks.

"No. I think he has a feeling of something bad." The girl with honey blonde hair explains.

"He's right. Look." I say and point to the second dark wizard that is entering their door as soundlessly as the first. We scamper after him and when he encounters Harry on the stairs, he mutters the killing curse as I jump in front again and it goes through me.

Harry falls and I start crying.

"Go," I rasp, "Go check on Ginny. On Mom." I say and start trying to shake Harry, my hands going through.

I hear Ginny yell as I jump up and rush over. She had just dropped. Fell and with that, the wizard jumped out the window and just as something was going to happen, the green light struck him. He had just died.

*END******OF*******DREAM*

I sat up bolt upright, sweat pouring down my face and images of my parents and grandparents death etched in my mind. Forever.

**You might be confused as to what the secret Audrey and Teddy are talking about. If you get it right then you can get a shout out! YAY!** **That kinda means review to do it. So please review. I just finished the story. At the timezone I'm at, good night. **

**Can hardly keep my eyes open, **

**November**

**Motto: (already said it too many times. You can remember it by yourself. Too tired to type much more.)**


	6. Chapter 6- Jessica 2

**Disclaimer: This will stand for all chapters cause I am a bit lazy. Sorry. Here it is: I dont own all characters, Only the main ones and some of their friends. **

Jessica 2:

I looked around and saw three other girls sitting up too. We were scattered among the room and couldn't see each other, just the figure.

I put my hand to my head and when it came away, it was glistening in sweat. I made a disgusted face but fell back against the covers.

My mind was spinning. Harry Potter could be my father. I saw how he died. I saw how my mom, Ginny, died. Voldemort's son. I saw his face. I saw how my grandparents died. How Harry died the first, second and final time.

I felt sick. When I had heard Uncle Ron and Uncle George talk about Ginny, I had thought she used to be a old family friend.

They had been very quiet and when they saw me there, had quickly changed the subject to Quidditch. I had only been 12 then.

Then I remembered seeing three girls next to me saying that Harry was their father. Ginny had said that she had thought that having a big set would mean they would keep each other company. I had ben chased by two other girls and one had been tickled. I have three other sisters. But who? I never actually payed attention to their features. How would I recognize them?

I fell back asleep with my head replaying what I had seen.

I met my father. Saw my mother. Kind-of met my sisters. I am part of a quadruplet.

With these thoughts bouncing around my head, I managed to fall in a dreamless sleep.

*Next*****day*

"We have potions with the Slytherins." Roxanne told me, separating the bread crusts off her fourth slice of breakfast PBJ sandwich.

Fred flopped down next to Roxanne and grinned. "Hey twin. Hey Roxie. Hey buddy."

"Still not dying my hair red, Fred." Roxanne said, her black hair and brown eyes challenging his ginger hair and electric blue eyes.

Fred pouted and then just grabbed a apple and bit it.

"Okay, just remember," Fred said, standing up, "Potions is in five minutes." He walked away.

Roxanne grabbed her bag and stuffed her sandwich in her mouth and took off with me running past her. We jumped down as many stairs as we could and got there just during roll call.

"Jessica Weasley." Profesor Slughorn said, looking around the class room.

"I'M HERE!" I yelled and jumped through the door to sit down next to Fred who had somehow managed to get here in time.

Slughorn nodded and moved on to the next name. "Roxanne Weasley." Roxanne just walked through and nodded to Slughorn. He then said. "Victoire Weasley."

I turned around and saw Toire sitting next to Teddy.

"Here" Toire said.

"Blaire Zabini" Slughorn called.

Here, Profesor." Blaire Zabini with a coy smile shot to her table-partner. Slytherin, I thought.

"We are all here so lets begin working on the potion with our partners." Slughorn said and sat down, keeping a watchful eye on everyone.

"Here, i'll put the eagle feathers and you can stir, okay?" I said.

"Yea. Sure." Fred nodded.

I took an brown feather that was behind the cauldron and dropped it in. Fred took a wooden spoon and started stirring. I watched him do so.

"You okay?" Fred whispered. I looked up and nodded.

I looked at the open book and it said that a wolfsbane flower should be added. I saw a purple flower and took its root and leaves off and let go of the flower part into the cauldron.

"Thank you Miss Hogwarts. 10 points to Gryffindor." I hear Slughorn say and when I lift my head, I see a girl's back. Here raven black hair reaches her knees and I think, Hogwarts? That's a weird name.

My mind quickly got brought back to what was in front of me because Fred been calling my name.

"What?" I snapped.

"What I do?" Fred asked, getting slightly scared. I noticed this and grinned. He was scared of me.

"Sorry." I said.

**BOOM**

Fred and I turned around in our seats and saw Profesor Longbottom's child, Augusta, standing on her chair and we saw green liquid flowing around on the floor. Everyone jumped on their own stool and watched it cover the whole space.

"Adficio." I hear a voice say as I look over at Fred.

When I look back at the ground. The green liquid was gone.

Everyone sighed and placed their feet back on the floor.

"Thank you again Miss Hogwarts. You have helped greatly. We would have been stuck here for a long time. 25 points to Gryffindor." Slughorn praised.

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn." A very airy voice replied.

**"Jess. Jess. Jess!" Fred kept calling.**

**I looked up. **

**"You need to add the silver powder in." said Fred.**

**I took the cork out and took only a pinch of the thin silver power and rubbed my fingers over the cauldron, getting every particle off. **

**The liquid turned into a funny brown color and with a spoon, I put some in a tiny bottle. Fred and I walked over and handed Slughorn our potion.**

**"It's fine. Put it in." Slughorn said nonchalantly. **

I put it in one of the slots and we were about to walk back to our seats when I saw a cat patronus bound in and Slughorn dismissed the class twenty minutes early as he was rushing out the door.

Everyone picked up their bags and followed Slughorn to see what happened.

The Great Hall floor was a marsh.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" McGonagall yelled, her face turning so red it resembled a tomato.

I looked at Fred who mumbled, "I never thought he would actually go through with it."

"Uncle George did this?" I asked incredulously.

"He did it in his years too. That's probably how the Headmistress knew." Fred replied, shuffling his feet. Roxanne pushed through the crowd and whispered something in Fred's ear.

Fred nodded and they both yelled, "DAD! COME DOWN!"

Uncle George came from around a big column on a broom and waved to his kids as he landed.

"Hello Headmistress McGonagall. We meet again, how have you been?" Uncle George said good naturedly, grinning.

"Good. Even with Teddy playing pranks, you being here is going to be very very hard." McGonagall replied shortly though I could see she was quite amused.

"Teddy! Can you come here a moment?" George called and Teddy walked through the crowd and dragged his feet into the marsh.

"I might have helped him recreate it." Teddy said sheepishly.

McGonagall groaned.

**George is back with his pranking buddy, Teddy. Dont worry y'all, Fred will join them soon. **

**The last bit will sound weak but I am watching the new episode of Glee at the same time so...**

**Up next (forgot to do it last time): Nicki plans some matchmaking. **

**See you next time,**

**November**

**For those of you who are following my 'I Hate You, I Love You' fanfic, I am working on the next chapter but I need fresh ideas! HELP ME, LITTLE ONES!**


	7. Chapter 7- Nicki 2

**Shh! From my main character's friends, Delany is my favorite. Dont tell them, it's not right picking favorites.**

**My OC's are a bit like babies that I dont need to support for. I just need to keep them alive by writing more, do you get it?**

Nicki 2:

"Aww. I love that we made Teddy and Victoire the perfect couple they are. Now, we need to work on Fred. Whatddya think?" Delany said, playing with her platinum blonde hair. She was twirling it around her finger and Lila jumped around.

"How is the idea of a stake-out?" She said.

"Not bad, Lila. We have DADA next though." Alisha commented.

I nodded and we walked to Profesor Lee's classroom, being the first to leave the crowd.

"Remember that girl from Potions, Something Hogwarts?" Gigi began saying and we nodded. Then she continued, "We should match her with someone."

The rest of us agreed as we came in first and sat down.

"Aren't we going to work on our patronus?" I asked Alisha and she nodded.

"Cant wait to find out what mine is." Delany enthused and she looked at the door as everyone filed in and sat down.

"Hello class. Today we will be working on our patronus. Let's begin. Think of your happiest moment. Take a moment to do it." Lee said.

I thought hard and remembered the moment I did my first accidental magic.

I was in muggle school and there was these three girls had kept pestering me to kiss one of the guys in the class.

Her name had been Brenda and she had grabbed the nearest guy and had tried to make me kiss him. He was perfectly willing and thats when my magic kicked in. I had yelled 'NO' and a pillow had come from the floor and had hit Brenda over the head and she had fallen down.

I had immediately known that I caused it and I felt free and like I could do anything. I had felt perfect that that very moment was when I had stopped taking crap from everyone.

"Everyone got it?" Lee asked, breaking through my thoughts.

We nodded.

"Okay. Think of that moment and wave your wand and say 'Expecto Patronum'." Lee said, giving an example as blue mist came out of her wand and then the mist took the shape of a dragonfly.

The class clapped politely.

"You're turn." Lee pointed to the class.

In under a second, the room was filled with blue mist. Blue mist came out of mine too but when I said it the second time there was an animal. A leopard.

I shrieked happily and pulled Delany who jerked in my direction.

"Jaguar!" I squealed and Delany smiled and then pointed to her patronus.

"Ooo! Your fox is so cute." I cooed as my jaguar jumped and started playing with the fox.

I giggled as Alisha's sloth walked slowly over, living up to its name followed by Gigi's giraffe and Lila's shetland pony.

"We all did it!" Lila said happily, hugging the four of us.

When I looked around, there were only three other patronus animals, a lion, a tiger and a cheetah. Everything else was blue mist.

Everyone tried and apart from those eight, there were very feeble forms that were very hard to guess.

"Lunch. Go." Lee said and climbed up to his office.

Much like Slughorn's class, we ran out.

Alisha stopped us at the door as everyone just ran past us.

"You know… George Weasley and Teddy's prank wasn't bad but we could do better." Alisha said, a glint in her eye.

Lila groaned.

"Do-gooder." Alisha smirked.

"Troublemaker." Lila shot back.

"I am so hurt. That was mean, Lil." Alisha said sarcastically.

I slapped both of them upside the head. "Shut. Up."

Delany and Gigi chuckled as Lila and Alisha glared at them.

"What's your plan, Ali?" I sighed and Alisha grinned.

"I think I might have a way to get out classes for the day. And who to pair Fred with."

Even Lila was interested.

"We're listening." I said, crossing my arms.

In five minutes flat, Alisha told us a play-by-play.

"And that's how Fred gets me who loves him and we get out of classes." Alisha finished triumphantly.

We were very impressed.

"Okay. That's a good plan with a happy ending. We need someone to help us though and you wont like it, Ali." Gigi said, biting her lip.

"Who?" Delany turned to face Gigi.

"Peeves." I answered for Gigi. It only made sense. When you want to play pranks on the school, you needed Peeves.

"I know someone who could get him to co-operate." Delany answered and walked into the now dry and clean Great Hall.

"Come on." Lila urged, grabbing our fingers and striding into filled hall.

George Weasley was sitting down next to his son and daughter who were all talking about a new prank.

Delany stopped in front of a girl with really long black hair who was nodding and gesturing with her hands. Delany hugged the girl swiftly and then ran back to us.

"Got it. I know what to do but I have to do it alone. Right now. I'll see you later." Delany said and ran around us and back out with many boys watching her go.

"In the meantime, plan Fred + Alisha is a go-go." I say and we walk slowly toward Fred.

"Hi, Fred." Alisha said, blushing furiously.

"Hi, Alisha. Lila. Nicki. Gigi." Fred said and a girl who was probably a Weasley (she had red hair) elbowed Fred and whispered something in Fred's ear and his eyebrows went all the way into his ginger bangs. He started blushing.

"Fred? Can I tell you something?" Alisha asked quietly. Fred nodded and Alisha bent over the table to whisper something in his ear.

"Really? Can I come?" Said Fred, grinning.

I nodded and Fred grabbed his bag and, of course, his drumstick and walked with us out. We walked into Entrance Hall where bored Delany and a exited Peeves were waiting for us.

"We're here. Let the fun begin!" Alisha said, clapping.

After we had gathered everything we needed, we went back in the great hall and Peeves was roaming the grounds.

The huge doors groaned open as Filch galloped into the hall and all the way to the Head Table.

"Headmistress! We have a problem." Filch said, wheezing.

The chattering died and everyone turned their head to listen to Filch.

"You see, Headmistress. Objects are flying around and are avoiding to be caught." Filch said with his usual raspy and old voice.

Everyone started laughing and they ran out to see the floating objects. Us who were involved in it, walked out slowly.

"Did you like my idea?" Alisha asked quietly and Fred turned to her.

"You? It was yours! This was genius!" Fred whispered back.

"I must say, your idea was better than mine." George Weasley said, walking to them.

"Thanks." Alisha replied and looked at the desperate teacher's expressions.

Delany laughed and Gigi chuckled as I started rolling on the laugher, all of it somehow being too funny to stand anymore.

"I am sorry to announce that your classes are cancelled for the rest of today." McGonagall called and everyone cheered.

"Hey. I'm going to the owlery. See you in the common room in an hour!" I said as I walked out of the castle. I was starting to think how heavy our DADA books are when I bumped into someone and the books fell on the ground. I knelt to pick them up and bumped into the same person's head.

"I am so sorry…" I trailed off. It was a guy with sooty black hair and the most breathtaking indigo colored eyes. I realized I was staring and quickly looked away as I piled each book on top of another and picked them up as I stood.

"Hi. I'm Jake Amis. You?" Jake said, extending his palm.

"Nicki. Nicki Price." I answered.

"I know this is strange to ask but will you walk with me?" Jake asked.

I felt a blush creeping up my neck. "Okay."

And we walked to the lake, staying so long together, we completely lost track of time.

**I know it's so short but I didn't have that many ideas. Sorry 'bout that. **

**I'm giving up on my up next's. They confine me to certain ideas and they leave no room for imagination.**

**I started a new show: Once Upon A Time. Go watch it sometime. It's really good.**

**See you next time I post,**

**November**


	8. Chapter 8- Betony 2

Betony 2:

"Oh. My. God! Did you see George Weasley's face when the second prank was better than his?" Chrissy exclaimed and we dissolved into another fit of giggles.

"Excuse me." I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around and saw a young girl stand behind me. She had golden locks and jade green eyes.

"Hi. Who are you?" I asked.

"Um, hi. I just wanted to ask if you might know if my sister was involved in the the second prank?" The girl asked shyly, shuffling her feet.

"Your sister?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Delany Sutton. Do you know her?" The girl asked hopefully.

"I think I might. Who are you, though?" Olivia spoke up.

"I'm her sister, Aurore Sutton. So, do you know?" said Aurore.

"Why don't you ask her, I think she's in the common room." Olivia said and Aurore thanked her and left.

"Now that's over…" Chrissy started and pulled a face. We started laughing and I fell off the bed.

I jumped and put my hands on the bed as a girl rushed in and locked herself in the bathroom.

"That's Delany." Olivia pointed to the bathroom.

"I know who I am!" Delany yelled through the door.

Aurore came through the door. "I saw her come in here."

I stood up and walked to the door. "Hey, Delany? Your sister wants to talk to you."

"Which one?" I heard Delany say.

"How many do you have?" I asked, exasperated.

"Lemmie count. Aurore, Vernonique, Colette, Elodie, Genevive, Juliette and Noemi. Which one is it? Those are the ones in school." Delany answered.

My eyes widened. "That many, huh? And in school! How many more? Wait, don't answer that. It's Aurore." I kept talking then stopped and let Aurore start.

"S'il vous plait soeur, sortir." Aurore said.

"Permettez-moi d'utlisier la salle de bain dans la paix, Aurore." Delany answered back.

Chrissy, Olivia and I just stood there with our mouths open, trying to understand what they were saying.

"Vous n'utilisez pas les toilettes, Delany, vous etes simplement assis sur elle. Sortez. S'il vous plait, Dela." Aurore whined and the door cracked open.

"Why are you staring?" Delany asked as she appeared through the door.

"No reason." Olivia replied, shrugging and the three of us turned back to each other and started talking. Delany and Aurore walked out, still speaking in french.

"That was strange." Olivia said.

"Ya think?" Chrissy replied.

I nodded, my mind suddenly going back the the dream from a a couple days ago. I have sisters. I had caught a small glimpse of them while the second dark wizard had killed Harry and Ginny. I only remembered the voice from one of them, telling the other three of us to go save our mother. She had been kneeling over Harry and I could hear her sobs as I saw Ginny try to save our life by giving up hers.

I was yelling and I had tried to grab the dark wizard's wand but my hands went through.

"Bets. Bets. Bets. BETONY!" Olivia yelled in my ear.

I fell on my back. "What is it? Why take me from dreamland?"

"Cause you have been prancing around like a drunkard in dreamland and the sandman has been getting worried. Now, purple or yellow?" Olivia answered and when I made a confused face, opened her trunk and lifted up a plain purple silk half-sleeved top and a yellow ruffled off-shoulder top.

"Yellow but wear the black jeans. It's for Hogsmeade, right?" I said. Olivia nodded, "Jim asked me!"

Chrissy and I squealed and leapt to the other side of the bed to hug Olivia.

"And cause i'm going with James… who are you going with?" Chrissy asked as we pulled away.

"Three people," I say and Olivia and Chrissy jumped a bit and then I continue, "Me, myself and I. Or better known as: Stag."

Olivia groaned. "Someone must have asked you, Betony. You are gor-ge-ous."

"I didn't say that nobody asked me. Just that I am going alone." I said with a blush forming in my cheeks.

"How many." Chrissy said, more of a demand than a question.

I mumbled a number.

"Betany, tell us." Chrissy growled.

"15." I said softly.

Chrissy turned backwards and off the bed.

"15? 15? 15!" Olivia asked, her noise level increasing by the moment.

I nodded.

"How'd you score that many?" Chrissy responded.

I shrugged as a third year ran in and through pants said "Betany…Headmistress's office…now…skittles." then she ran off.

"I think she means that Betony should go to the Heamistress's office now and the password is skittles." Olivia clarified.

"We'll come with you until the gargoyles." Chrissy said as we all stood up and walked out.

I sped up and Chrissy and Olivia followed suit. When we neared the gargoyles, I stopped.

"Bets, listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. She probably wants to congratulate you. It's for a good reason. You'll see." Olivia reassured and Chrissy nodded.

"Alright." I said, my blood pounding in my ears. I never got in trouble.

I hugged the two of them and walked up to the stone creature.

"Skittles." I murmured. The gargoyle started moving up and I jumped on the ascending stairs.

It led me up to a big door with delicate patterns. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Please have a seat, Miss Betony." McGonagall said and then I noticed four seats lined in front her desk.

I simply plopped down on the chair on the far left and waited for McGonagall. to start talking. She sat down on the edge of her desk and watched me.

"I have something to tell you," McGonagall said, "each of you have three other sisters who are next to you. Though you only see chairs. Until I lift the spell, you cannot see each other. I found out this because I have been researching Harry Potter for a long time and discovered some records of him and his wife, Ginny, having four daughters. You four only have one similarity. Your eyes. All of you have eyes that change color. Did you know that?"

I shook my head.

"Metamorphagus. I do not know how because neither of your parents were but for some reason you are. Yes dear, I knew and I know you know now." McGonagall said, looking at the chair on the exactly the other side. Then she looked at me.

"You ready to see your sisters?"

I nodded.

McGonagall lifted her wand and muttered, "Levo obex" and when I turned my head, I saw three girls. The very ones from my dream.

"You!" I exclaimed at the same time the other girls did.

**Sorry that its so little but I am working on making it longer. If you want this story to go faster, I wont lie, reviews help. **

**I just wanted to say that if you want me to write a type of a one-shot on Ginny and Harry's life with the girls (one year), please tell me. **

**Almost anything (I dont know what scary thoughts fly around your head) for my little followers and reviewers,**

**November**


	9. Chapter 9- Audrey 3

Audrey 3:

"You already met?" I heard Minerva gasp.

"In a dream. Barely." I said nonchalantly.

"Can we at least get acquainted first. I saw you briefly and I still don't know your name." The pretty blonde said, checking her nails for a second then locking eyes with me.

"Audrey." I said softly.

"Jessica." The girl with red hair next to me said.

"Betony." The girl with sable brown hair on the other side whispered.

"Great. I'm Nicki." Nicki said, placing her hand on her lap.

There was a silence.

"You four will need to know each other better." Minerva remarked, observing the four of us.

"What do you want us to do, Headmistress?" Jessica asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Already have that covered. You four will live in the Room of Requirement for a while." Minerva said, smiling.

"Minerva? I meant Headmistress. How could we leave our friends? I have Kira and Melanie!"

"The Weasley's!" Jessica chimed in.

"Delany, Gigi, Alisha and Lila!" Nicki gasped.

"I have Chrissy, Olivia and James!" Betony replied.

"I know you all have friends but you can see them during classes. There is one thing the whole grade will do this year so, in the meantime, you will have time to 'bond'." Minerva replied.

I sucked in air.

"We will have a parenting class. While you are here, every other fifth year is getting the same introduction to it.

Here is a summary of it. There will be a group of three people and one person will be turned into a five year old with memories until that age and not after. They will have a sense of 'Mom' and 'Dad' with you so most if it will be simpler.

It will last for two weeks and then almost immediately after, the next person drinks the juice. Did I mention its juice with a potion. Anyway, each 'family' will have their own room. Four, a common room, and a bed room each. There are locks on the door that open by password and have a child lock so no child can get out. However, you four are a special case so aside from your own password, you get your sister's." Minerva explained. My eyes widened.

"Jessica, you are with your sister Betony and Scorpius Malfoy who is in Slytherin. Then the next group is Nicki and Audrey with Dorian Zabini who is also in Slytherin." Minerva finished triumphantly.

We all sat there with our mouths open and staring at Minerva like she grew four heads.

"Please go to the room of Requirement. Your friends are waiting for you. Remember. You take the the drink tonight." Minerva dismissed as she walked behind her desk.

The four of us walked in silence to the room of requirement. They waited as I walked three times in front of it, thinking how i need the place for my sisters and I.

It opened. We trudged in and we saw all our friends.

"Kira! Melanie!" I shrieked and ran over to hug them.

"We heard. About both." Melanie said, patting my back.

"Who are you in the team with?" I asked Melanie.

"With Alisha and a guy from Hufflepuff, Justin." Melanie replied.

"Delany and Fred Weasley." Kira said.

"I am with Nicki and Dorian Zabini." I sniffed, thinking how cruel and mean Dorian is and wondering how to endure him for the next six weeks.

"Sorry, honey. I have to go, it's getting dark and McGonagall is coming in a couple minutes so… FRIENDS OF THE FOUR, LETS GO!" Melanie started yelling and all but my sisters and I, walked out.

Almost immediately after our friends walked out, Minerva walked in.

"I will bring you to your temporary rooms and your partners will be waiting for you. First its Miss Betony and Miss Weasley. Wait. No. Its Miss Betony Potter and Miss Jessica Potter. Come on, ladies." Minerva said as she glided back out the portrait with us following her.

We walked some distance until we reached a portrait of a mermaid.

"The password is vox of obduco. Betony, please say it." Minerva directed.

"Vox of obduco." Betony said softly and the picture of the mermaid swung open. For a moment, I saw Scopius lounging on a bright orange couch. Betony and Jessica strolled in and the portrait closed behind them.

"Miss Nicki. Audrey. Your picture is very close to theirs. See." Minerva pointed and she was right. About twenty meters away, there was another portrait but this time of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Minerva. Audrey. What a pleasure to see you again. I assume that this must be the other girl. Nicki, was it? I've heard of you." Rowena said in her soft voice.

I hadn't seen Rowena since my second year when I had been worried because sometimes I forgot a couple facts. She had told me that an easy way to remember facts is to either jot it down or to leave a mental path to connect to it.

"Okay, girls. Your password is Aperio." Minerva nodded to me.

"Aperio." I said as the portrait revealed what was inside. Nicki and I stepped in and the second Rowena closed our escape, Dorian got off our yellow couch and glared at us.

"I get two girls? This is going to be the happiest day of my life." Dorian said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be rude, you know." I said. At least if we were stuck together for six weeks, we could try get along, I thought.

"Let's just drink the juice." Nicki cut in, pointing to three golden goblets that had pumpkin juice in them.

"Know which one is the potion?" I asked hesitantly.

Dorian and Nicki shook their heads.

We each grabbed one and drank it.

"I see no difference. This is a fake." Dorian complained.

**Into the mind of a five year old, things will be different.**

A girl with long pretty honey colored hair cleared her throat and pointed at me. I look innocently back.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The boy with light brown hair jumped and looked at me.

"Woah. Is that.. is that…" The boy trailed off. The girl nodded.

"Hi, Audrey, " she said briskly, "my name is Nicki and he is Dorian."

I nodded. "Nicki? Where are we?" I asked, feeling slightly worried because I had never been in here.

"Audrey." I heard a familiar voice call when Nicki was about to answer.

"Rowena? Is that you?" I said back. I saw Nicki and Dorian exchange confused looks.

"Yes. Audrey, go to the room on the right, it's yours. In there you will find the book "Peter and the Hippogriff." Please read it." Rowena called. I ran off to my room but instead of reading, I listened through the door.

"Miss Ravenclaw, I wanted to ask-" Nicki started but was interrupted by Rowena.

"Please call me Rowena." Rowena corrected.

"Rowena, I wanted to ask how Audrey knew you. And she wasn't surprised by where she was." Nicki asked. I was slightly happy that they were talking about me.

"That answer is simple. She has lived here since she was one. She knows the place better than the Mauraders and the Weasley twins do put together. She just hasn't been in here though. Do you understand, Nicki?" Rowena explained, her tone warm and intelligent.

"I guess so." Nicki replied and I heard Dorian sigh a bit sadly.

He is like a coconut. Mean and hard on the outside but he is hiding how nice and sweet he is on the inside.

Suddenly, I smelled something.

"Dorian." I got out of my bedroom and tugged on his sleeve.

"Whats the problem?" He asked coldly.

"I smell treacle tart." I said, pouting. I really want treacle tart and it was walking down the hallway.

Suddenly, the portrait swung open and I yelped and hid behind Dorian's robes. He grabbed them from my hands and flattened them down.

"Hello Betony, Scorpius. Is that Jessica?" I heard Nicki say. I peeked out and saw a boy with white hair, a girl with long brown hair and another girl who was my age with red hair. She was smiling. She saw me and ran over.

"I'm Jessica. Who are you?" Jessica said, smiling happily.

"Audrey." I said, feeling more confident.

"You brought treacle tart, can I have some?" I asked a girl who must be Betony.

"How'd you know?" Betony replied.

"I smelled it when you came down the corridor." I said cheerfully. Jessica grabbed my hand and pulled me next to Betony.

Betony leaned over and whispered something in Nicki's ear and Nicki widened her eyes.

"I am not! Now, at least." I huffed.

"What did they say?" Jessica asked and she let go to run her fingers through her hair.

"They think I am a werewolf now." I replied and everyone gasped.

"Now?" Dorian asked. I walked over to him and stretched my arms, asking him to pick me up. He looked at me briefly then looked away. I walked to Nicki and did the same thing and same reaction happened. I walked toward the couch and leaned on it, feeling hurt and trying to

"I'm not one now." I clarified, wondering what they didn't understand.

"Are you going to try be one when you grow up?" Scorpius joked.

I looked at him. "What didn't you get? I am not a furry wolf pup at this moment in time." I said, feeling exasperated.

"You are a werewolf?" Nicki whisper-yelled.

"I have been born one. Every full moon, Minerva takes care of me while I am a wolf pup." I explained.

"This isn't good!" Dorian squeezes his eyes shut and growls, "the full moon is tomorrow night."

Jessica grasps my hand .

"Nicki, please let me out. I'll go find Minerva right now and she and I will meet you in the Great Hall. I know this school. Please, Nicki." I begged and I hear Nicki's heart slow down and she nodded.

"Rowena. Please open the door for Audrey." I hear Nicki ask and the Rowena opens.

"Thank you! See you later!" I called and rush down the familiar route. On the way, I get stopped by a girl with dark blonde hair and blue, almost clear eyes.

"Audrey?" I heard the girl gasp and her heartbeat speed increases.

"Who are you?" I asked, the second time that hour.

"My name is Kira. Where are you going?"

"Minerva. Bye Kira!" I called and ran all the way to the office.

The gargoyle recognizes me. "Audrey! Climb on!" It said and stairs begin to form. I jump on and wait for the top step to stop ascending to the door.

I push on the door and see Minerva behind her desk with her glasses on.

"Minerva!" I said and run over as she takes her glasses off and lets me jump on her.

"Why are you here alone, Audrey?" Minerva asked, looking around.

"They found out what I am, Minnie." I said softly, playing with the hem of my robes. I only called Minerva 'Minnie' at certain times.

"Oh Audrey." Minerva sighed.

"I don't think they like me." I sniff with my chin trembling.

"I am sure that's not true." Minerva reassured, hugging me for a couple seconds then pulling away to watch me.

"My mom and dad didn't like me at first and now that they know that I am an evil creature, they hate me!" I wailed, wrapping my arms around Minerva.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" I heard Minerva whisper and I stiffened and pulled back.

"No, Minnie. If you can just tell them about the werewolf thing. The rest is my fault and I have to deal with it." I said bravely. When Minerva wanted to lecture someone, she was mean.

"Never say that again, Audrey. It is not your fault." Minerva said fiercely, making me look into her eyes.

I nod and then clamber off her lap.

"Its dinnertime. We should go." Minerva said and cleared her throat.

She picked me up and placed me on her hip. I giggled, feeling better. She walked to the Great Hall and I saw many students and some others were my age.

Minerva put me down gently and I ran over to Jessica.

"Hi, Jessica!" I said and she smiled as I sit down on the bench.

"You're back." I hear Nicki say, she was across the table. A boy with turquoise hair elbowed her and hissed in her ear that she should stop acting so cruel and mean. I smiled inwardly at how nice the boy is.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

He grinned and said, "Teddy. I know about your problem."

I narrow my eyes for a moment at Nicki and Dorian who avoid eye contact.

Then I look at Teddy during the rest of the meal.

"Can Dorian Zabini's, Scorpius Malfoy's and Teddy Lupin's group stay behind after everyone leaves?" Minerva calls and I freeze. I shovel all the food in my mouth and remain seated as everyone else, except for the called groups, leave when they are finished.

It wasn't soon before it was only the three groups who had scooted to the closer to the Head Table.

"The three groups know about Audrey's issue and only one, aside from me, knows how to help her." Minerva said, walking toward the Gryffindor table and stopping in front of it.

"Teddy. Tomorrow at sunset, Teddy will take Audrey and bring her back the next afternoon." Minerva explained and Teddy nods.

"I just wanted to remind you that you have classes tomorrow with your child. Please go straight to your rooms, good night." Minerva finished and walked out.

The rest of us file out and walk to our rooms.

"Nicki?" Betony asked. The now six of us (Teddy's group went a separate way) stopped.

"Can Audrey stay with us tonight? Like a sleepover?" Betony said and I feel a surge of affection for her.

Nicki nodded briskly and her and Dorian walk further to our common room.

Betony mumbled the password and the portrait of the mermaid, Aeesha, opened.

The four of us walked in.

"Ready for a bath?" Betony asked Jessica and I. We nod and jump in the bathtub.

I watched happily as the water grew and so did the bubbles.

I giggled when one popped in front of my face. Jessica smirked as she tried to pop every bubble.

When we got out, Jessica lent me one of her Pj's and I slipped them on.

"Betony? Scorpius? Can you read us a story?" I asked.

Betony agreed instantly and Scorpius more hesitantly.

Jessica and I shared the bed and tried to stay awake watching the two of them try make a different voice for every character of 'Peter and the Hippogriff.'

Eventually, I fell asleep, wishing that these two were my parents and not Nicki and Dorian.

*The*Next*Day

"Audrey! Jess! Wake up!" Someone said as they shook me awake. It was Scorpius.

He threw two sets of clothes at us. I climbed over a half-awake Jessica and jumped onto the ground. I took off the Pj's and put on grey sweatpants and a purple loose shirt.

When I noticed that Jessica had fallen back asleep, I put her on the ground and shook her until she was on her feet, fully awake.

"Why did you wake me up?" Jessica groaned as she walked out her bedroom, now wearing a grey top and pink jeans.

"Breakfast! Hurry!" Betony cried as she picked Jessica and I up and she raced Scorpius to the Great Hall where Nicki and Dorian were eating calmly, facing each other. Betony left me sitting next to Nicki. I barely had time to grab a sandwich until they stood up and started walking away.

"Potions with Horace Slughorn." Dorian said aloud. The walked to the dungeons where Horace was.

"Horace!" I called and ran over.

He tickled me under the chin and then stopped and patted my head.

"Can I do a potion today too?" I asked him, putting on a innocent face.

"You, Audrey, can do the same as everyone else. Even at your age, your knowledge is very good." Horace praised and I smiled. We walked in to see a full class.

Horace flicked his wand and I had a small lab bench for my own size.

Everything was already on it. I squealed happily and got to work.

I added the ingredients in turn and stirred in the right direction. Eventually, my potion was done and I raised my hand.

"Horace? I think i'm done." I called and he strolled over and checked it with a smile on his face.

His smile grew bigger as he pinched my nose and took a vial of the bluish colored potion.

"Good job, Audrey." Betony praised and smiled at me.

"Thanks." I responded as I moved the bench out of anyone's way.

I had just seen a small brown kitten and I was going to get it when there was a voice behind you.

"The kitten. She's yours. Her name is Brownie." Kira said.

I scratched the floor and at the noise Brownie came out from under a desk. When she saw me, she leapt and pushed me down, her raspy tongue licking forehead.

"Brownie, get off." I complained affectionately. She nuzzled against my cheek and then sat beside me.

"Thanks Kira. Who is your child?" I asked her, noticing that every student had a child.

"Delany" Kira replied simply as a girl with golden hair in curls and eyes like water ran over.

"What's the problem?" Delany tinkly's voice asked.

"Nothing's wrong. This is Audrey." Kira replied and Delany extended her hand. I smiled and took it. We shook on it and then slithered our hands back in our pockets.

"We need to get you to Teddy soon." I heard Nicki say and I put Brownie down and sat down on the floor by Nicki's side.

I stayed there for about ten minutes until Dorian and Nicki stood up and walked out.

I rushed to keep up with them as they went to the Great Hall.

"Can I go to Teddy now?" I asked and Dorian nodded. I gave a sigh of relief as I found blue hair. I ran over and sat beside him.

He grinned at me. "Eat up cause in five minutes we need to plan tonight in my room."

I nodded and started eating and it didn't take long.

I waved goodbye to Jessica and her family and Delany and hers as Teddy and I left the room to go to his.

The second I closed the door behind us, he stated, "I'm a werewolf too."

"You are?" I asked, extremely surprised.

"Yup. Okay so the plan for tonight is..." And Teddy told me it all. From the hour before the moment we transform to when we wake up the next morning.

I nodded and listened, trying to keep everything in my head.

"Okay, ready to go to the Whomping Willow?" Teddy asked as he finished his presentation.

"Alright." I replied and we trekked out to the grounds. I saw Hagrid walk towards us.

"Full moon already?" Hagrid answered when Teddy told him what was going to happen.

I smiled as I hugged his knees, it being as far as I could reach.

I pulled away and saw the sunset.

"Look, Teddy. It's a sunset. Do you have a girlfriend? I read somewhere that if you think of someone during a sunset and they think of you, the love is true." I said and Teddy blushed.

"You do, dont you? Have a girlfriend you love." I accused, laughing and I heard Hagrid chuckle as he walked toward his wooden hut.

I saw the Whomping Willow and I remembered a couple weeks ago, I almost got killed trying to get past the Whomping Willow and had realized that its movements were always the same.

"I'll press it." I said and ran diagonally, one big branch hit the floor behind me and I ran around twice, then backward and I slid into the whole.

When I got inside, I saw the little bump and I pressed hard on it. I felt the tree shake as it pulled up its branches and kept them up, paralyzed.

Teddy slid and and asked, "How did you know how to do that?"

"I've lived here since I was one. I had time to learn." I responded, shrugging.

Teddy led us to a room and talked to me for a while until I felt something clawing inside of me.

"Mine...Now." I gasped, trying to explain that my inner wolf was trying to come out. I pushed with all my might at it but it fought back harder. My body was growing weak and I just let it take over for fear of killing myself in the struggle.

My body's became one of a wolf pup. I stared at Teddy, feeling ravenous. My wolf was telling me to bite him while my human side fought to protect him. Teddy had been standing but now was brought to his knees in pain, crying out. It didn't take long before he gave up his fight and he became a black were.

He growled at me who had padded cautiously over.

I sensed that he had bigger power and I shrunk down and under the bed.

I wriggled out to the other side, Teddy still growling at where he thought I was. I came out the other side and leapt on the bed.

When Teddy saw me her jumped on the bed and I heard a rumble in his throat. I lowered my head, showing that I didn't want to fight.

My wolf sense told me to try get out of this room. I knew Teddy wanted to too. I pushed at the door with my head, trying to get the door to open.

Teddy lunged at the door and I broke. I bounded out and avoided the Whomping Willow's thick branches.

I sniffed and smelled a human. I knew Teddy was looking around and I gave him a howl to tell him what I was going to do. He barked back saying that he didn't mind.

I padded towards a pond where a human girl was crying.

"I didn't want to hurt her, Mom. She deserves better than me. I know that she is my charge but I thought that the Headmistress would change her back. And she is a werewolf. Remember what happened last time I met a werewolf, Mom? I am sure she doesn't like me anyway." The girl sobbed. My human side questioned my want... My need... to eat.

I came out of the shadows, uncertain because my thoughts were playing devil/angel.

The girl lifted her head and saw me.

"Audrey?" I heard her say as her heart sped up.

I bared my teeth slightly.

"Go ahead." She said and opened her arms. I came closer and was ready to lunge but something stopped me and I whined as I turned around and ran to the first thing I saw. The castle.

I howled at the door and saw someone rush out. My human side told me to hug them but my wolf sense was telling me I was very hungry. I just watched her until the first ray of sun came up and I fell down.

I felt myself become human again as unfamiliar arms picked me up and carried me.

My human sense told me that I would be okay.

**My longest chapter yet! I dont have certain uploading days. It just goes up when its done. **

**I want to send the credit of "Parenting Class" to the the fanfic author who came up with the idea, IcyPanther. **

**I know it seems stupid to add it in but it is there for a reason. **

**I wanted to apologize for those who really like Nicki. She has a deeper reason to why she is so damn mean. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, I am posting in honor of my friend, Alyssa, who moved to the US (Im not living there). **

**She left recently and I just wanted to say this: Reread your emails before you send them.**

**It will only make sense to few. My last words on this post will be...**

**Farewell Fellow Fanficers,**

**November and Felicia(she read a couple of sentences, you could say she proof-read. I needed and F word anyway.)**


	10. Chapter 10- Jessica 3

**Disclaimer: Never thought you would see me again, did you? Idea of the Parenting class goes to IcyPanther and some of the characters go to JK Rowling.**

Jessica 3:

"Betony!" I yelled. I was worried about my siblings. The door to my room opened and it revealed Betony with dark circles under her eyes.

"Where are my brothers and sisters?" I asked her again.

She sat down in front of me and clasped her hands.

"They are home and you were sent here for a trip." Betony replied.

"Why?" I prompted. Betony just sighed and kissed my head before she walked out of the room.

"Scorpius! Go pick out some of Jessica's clothes." I heard Betony call.

The door cracked open and Scorpius peeked in.

"Jess? Can you please pick out your own clothes today, i have to go talk to someone." Scorpius asked and I agreed.

I opened the latch and the trunk opened. I saw a purple tutu skirt and and a orange dress and put them on top of another then skipped out.

"Noo!" Betony wailed as soon as she saw me. She rushed into my room and came back out with a black top. She tugged the orange dress of despite my protests.

"If you want to eat this morning, please cooperate with me." Betony begged and I narrowed my eyes put stretched my arms up as Betony managed to take the pretty orange dress off.

I pouted but let her squeeze me into the soft black shirt.

"We. Are. Done. Come on." Betony said as she picked me up and put me on her hip as we walked to the Great Hall. She put me down on the bench and sat down on the next seat over.

I grabbed a hot chocolate and started sipping it carefully.

"Hi, Audrey!" I said, seeing my friend coming in. It had been just over a week since Audrey came for a sleepover.

Audrey gave a small wave and then looked at her feet as she trailed after Nicki. I frowned. Nicki treated my friend like a bug and I didn't like it.

I took another sip of the delicious currently warm chocolate.

Then I took a bite of a cheese and ham sandwich. I licked my lips and I saw Betony getting up. I sighed but walked over to Betony who tickled me under my chin and then, noticing something, asked, "Where is Scorpius?"

I shrugged and started running ahead of Betony. Sadly, I didn't get far before she caught up to me and led me into a classroom I had passed by a door.

"Tables into tame horses." I heard a teacher with dark hair tell the class.

"Watch. Quondam a traba , iam a equus." The teacher bellowed and the brown table became a brown stallion who was just watching us.

He gave a soft neigh and then the professor gave another wave of his wand and the horse was a table again.

Betony tugged on my hand gently and I lurched forward and fell against her thigh. She picked lifted me up and put me down on the just conjured chair. I crossed my arms and watched tables turn into horses and I heard their low neigh.

My mouth twitched when I saw Audrey turn the childrens' chair into various animals. I jumped off the chair and went to watch her.

After a big set of animals, she left it into a chair and came to talk to me.

"Can you tell me what happened last week?" I asked. It had been the first time I had gotten to talk to her since she was out being a werewolf in the night.

"Teddy and I talked until I shifted and we spent the night doing I don't know what. I cant remember." Audrey responded a bit sadly.

I glanced at her and she was shuffling her feet.

"I have to get back to Nicki." Muttered Audrey. I nodded and wandered around the classroom, watching for a couple moments the other children.

I still missed Fred. I still wanted to see him.

I rushed to Betony to ask her.

"Betony? Can I go see Fred?" I asked excitedly. Betony lifted her head and looked around the classroom, then she nodded.

I walked over and when I saw someone who resembled Fred, I wanted to make sure. I had heard Betony talk with Scorpius about me actually being older than I was now so there is only one way to check. I tickled a certain place on his thighs. He jumped a foot in the air and I had my arms crossed and I was glaring at him.

"Hi Fred." I said with a dangerous edge in my voice.

"I'm not Fred." Fred squeaked.

"Nice try. Think I don't know my brother?" I shot.

Fred sighed. "How'd you find out?"

Now I put my hands on my hips. "Doing what I do best. Eavesdropping." I replied haughtily.

Fred nodded. "Can you not tell anyone?"

I raised my eyebrows but agreed, standing next to Delany, Fred and someone who he told me was named Kira.

I just watched them and every couple minutes glanced over at Scorpius and Betony who were intent on making the table a stallion.

I smirked slightly when I saw how close they were. However much they insisted that they were not a couple, they would make a perfect one. So I decided to take matters into my own hands.

C*O*U*P*L*E***D*A*Y*S***L*A*T*E*R

Delany was in on the plan. She was quite sneaky and I needed her help for 'Plan Scorptony'. Delany and I had formulated the plan during Transfiguration when Betony, Scorpius, Kira and Fred were busy with trying to get their neighing table to change into a horse. By the time the class was over, the shape was a like a deformed mule.

I walked into our common room and sat down, watching the fire.

I waited for step one to take place.

A smile crossed my face when I heard the mermaid, Syreen, say that Delany was here for the play date.

Betony and Scorpius walk out of their own bedrooms and they asked Syreen to open the portrait. And she did.

Delany was carrying a bag of 'fun' things, or better known as: objects needed for the plan.

"Hello Betony and Scorpius. Thanks for having me." Delany said sweetly, blinking her adorable blue eyes up at them.

"We're glad your here." Betony replied and I stifled a laugh at how easily people gave in to Delany's charms.

"Can we go into Jessica's room?" Delany asked, her sweet face never wavering.

Betony nodded as she and Scorpius sat on the couch and Delany and I went in my bedroom.

I was just about to close the door when I heard Scorpius murmur "It's her last day and our first is tomorrow."

I shut the door quietly and turned to face Delany.

"Melts like butter that one." Delany laughed. I nodded and she opened the zipper.

"Voodoo dolls." I breathed and Delany shrugged.

"Do you have their hair?" She asked quickly and I went to my bookshelf and took out a strand of silver hair and a strand of brown hair.

Delany took it with a smile and pressed the hair to the dolls. Robes immediately appeared on the dolls and I gave Delany a high five. I opened my door so I could look at what was happening while Delany was playing puppet master.

I saw Delany moved the dolls to be right next to each other and Betony and Scorpius slid from opposite ends on the large couch into each other.

"Oww!" They moaned and rubbed their arms.

I gave Delany a thumbs up and then she made Betony sit on Scorpius's lap. I looked back out the door and that was exactly what was happening. Betony was trying to get off.

"Can't get off, can you Betony?" Scorpius smirked. Betony rolled her eyes and pushed on his chest to try get off. Scorpius tried to left her up from her waist and I gave Delany a gesture and then Scorpius's arms were stuck to Betony's hips.

Suddenly, Delany broke them apart and then lay Scorpius lying down. Looked back out the door and thats what he was doing with a very confused Betony watching him.

"Last step of the voodoo doll side of the plan." I whispered and Delany beamed as she plopped Betony back on Scorpius with their mouths on each other. Delany left the dolls there and we took the bag and walked out my bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked Betony and Scorpius who were insistently trying to get off each other. They were still kissing.

Step one was finished and step two was due….now.

And Syreen asked if we could let Audrey in. Audrey only knew of the plan but Delany and I had decided to bring her in it once step one was over.

I told Syreen she could come in and the portrait opened as Delany immediately lifted a thick, hard pillow and threw it in between the portrait and the frame so it couldn't close.

I glanced at Scorpius and Betony who just seemed to realize who's plan this was. They tried to argue but their mouths were blocked.

Delany and I giggled as we stepped through and Audrey was just making a deal with Syreen.

"I'll get you a shell from the pond if you promise not to let anyone or anything know what happened here and then you'll let us back in?" Audrey reasoned.

"Fine. But I wont let anyone in either cause then I am in big trouble." Syreen answered.

"Perfect." Delany and I chorused and I pushed the pillow in. Syreen shut the entrance and then Delany, Audrey and I walked outside.

"It's almost two weeks since we arrived in the common room." I hinted.

"I know." Delany replied while Audrey seemed to have gotten something.

"Okay guys. I need to tell you something." I said, feeling plain annoyed that I was the only child who didn't know.

"Spill." Audrey said, her face having cleared up.

"We are actually fifteen and we drunk a potion to make ourselves five and we cant remember what happened after." I rushed. They were quiet.

"That would actually explain a lot. Like why Nicki and Dorian hate me. Maybe they hate me then too." Audrey said finally.

"It's our last day of being five and their first is tomorrow." I looked at the nearing pond. We were covering a big distance and we had just gotten out of the castle. Led by Audrey, of course.

"Can you promise me that we'll still be friends after we're back? I really care about you two." said Delany. Audrey and I nodded and we stopped at the shore. Audrey sat on her heels as she dug through the sand and grass around it.

"What's step two?" Audrey finally asked.

"Fred is in my group and Jessica can talk to them to develop the voodoo dolls into feeling and saying things." Delany responded proudly.

"I found the shell so lets go." Audrey stood up and plunged her hands into the water lapping up onto the shore to clean the sand off.

This time, we ran as far as our short legs could carry us.

"Wait. Let's fly." Audrey said with her eyes shining.

She lifted a wand and at my surprised face explained, "It's a child wand. It's rare and it can only spells that were approved by a teacher beforehand."

"Accio three child brooms." Audrey said clearly with a wave of her wand and it took about five seconds for three brooms to appear. We climbed on and followed Audrey go to where Delany had said that her common room was. We flew to a portrait of a woman with mewling kittens clambering on top of her.

"If you let us in, i'll give you a cat treat" and the woman agreed instantly.

"Cattus tract per obey" Audrey muttered and she reached into her brown boot and lifted a cat treat. She threw it into the portrait and the kittens went running after the treat. The woman thanked Audrey and the portrait swung open and we flew in.

"Oh brother." I called in a sing-song voice. Fred walked out from his room.

"What now, Jess?" He complained.

"You know enough tricks to help us. So help us." I smirked as Delany told him about what we did.

"Only because that was genius, I will help. Now get off your broom and let me give you a couple things that my dad gave me." Fred praised.

We jumped off our brooms that could only hover a foot or two over the ground. The brooms fell to the floor and we ignored them as we walked into Fred's room and he opened his trunk.

"Jess, please tell me how you found out." Fred begged as his head disappeared because it was searching inside the large wooden trunk.

"I heard Betony say 'Scorpius, i cant believe it has been almost two weeks since Jessica became five.' then Scorpius said 'I just hope she wont hate us when she becomes fifteen again. She didn't have a choice to hate us because her memory had been modified. I don't want that to happen though I know it will because that is what the stupid potion does.' Thats how I know." I replied triumphantly as Fred reappeared with a small parcel in his hand.

"For the feeling, there is a hearts of many various colors. Doubles for the two dolls. They each label on them what feeling they make. For the saying side, you need to whisper into their ears what they should say and they will say it exactly a minute later to who they were holding hands at the moment whispered. Done. Here take the hearts." Fred explained as he handed them to me.

"Not real ones. Ones for toys." Fred reassured when he saw my expression.

"Thanks, Freddie." I called as we got back on our brooms and flew out.

We chatted all the way back to my portrait where Audrey said a similar spell to the one with Delany's portrait.

"Crusta per obex."

Syreen smiled and opened the portrait and we saw Betony and Scorpius actually enjoying themselves now.

I cleared my throat and Betony's and Scorpius's eyes flew open. They narrowed their eyes at me.

Audrey, Delany and I skipped into my bedroom, laughing like mad.

"Please lock the door cause we need to break them apart and we don't want them to kill us." I said, clutching my sides from laughing so hard.

Audrey said through peals of laughter, "obfirmo… ianua in… alius… pars… immune ut… alica in ut… pars"

Delany held her breath to try stop laughing as she broke them apart. She took their hairs and placed them aside for a moment as we heard them get up angrily and ran toward the door to open it and when they realized it was locked, they said "Alohamora" but the door remained locked.

"Latin spells are the strongest." Audrey whispered. I smiled because we had just managed to stop laughing even though it was because we were scared that Scorpius and Betony would get in.

"Put the hairs back on." I said urgently and Delany pressed the hair back onto the dolls and the dolls took the shape of Betony and Scorpius.

We opened the parcel quickly and we lifted two red hearts that each said hearts on them.

Delany put the two red hearts on Betony and Scorpius. The knocking stopped and Delany picked up the Scorpius doll and Audrey picked up the Betony doll. The two dolls held hands and I made Delany say "I love you, Betony" into Scorpius's ear and Audrey say something a tad more romantic "I think since the beginning of this project, I've loved you. I still do, Scorpius" in Betony's ear a couple seconds later. We stayed there, listening at the door with the two dolls holding hands.

My heart swelled with happiness that we made them admit it when I heard Scorpius say "I love you, Betony."

On cue, Betony replied "I think since the beginning of this project, I've loved you. I still do, Scorpius."

Then we removed the heart and the hair and set the dolls back into the bag that I just noticed that Delany had been carrying the whole time.

"We have three little children inside a room that we cannot go in to. What can we do?" I heard Scorpius say.

Then we heard the portrait swing open.

"Here is the potion for Jessica, Delany and Audrey. Do you need help with the spell?" I heard a older voice say.

"Hi, Minerva." Audrey called.

"Audrey? What did you do?" McGonagall asked.

"Used a spell that only unlocks from the inside. Alohamora doesn't work on the outside. We are only going to get out if they promise not to kill us." Audrey said, looking at the two of us who nodded our agreement.

"We aren't going to kill you." Betony reassured.

"Promise?" I yelled.

"Promise," Scorpius and Betony answered back.

"Alohamora." Audrey whispered and the second the door opened, McGonagall whisked Delany and Audrey out the portrait and Scorpius and Betony rushed in and pushed me on the bed.

"Here. Drink this. It's pumpkin juice." Betony said, handing me a juice when Syreen closed.

"Okay. I will but I just wanted to tell you something first." I said, knowing this was the right time to tell them.

They nodded and sat down on the bed. Tears seemed to threaten to leak out of their eyes.

"I know. I know I am actually fifteen. I don't remember anything after but I heard you talking about it last week when Audrey and Teddy were outside. I am not sorry for what I did. You two love each other. I will be ashamed but I wont regret it. Thank you for being my parents for these two weeks." I said and drank the potion as tears poured out of their eyes

Almost immediately, the goblet fell out of my hand and I fell asleep.

**The Parenting class thing only lasts for four chapters but I need it to be there for certain memories, characteristics and other things to come out. Again, people who really like Nicki, sorry but next chapter...THINGS WILL COME OUT OF THE CLOSET. And she is straight. Just thought you should know and if you got the wrong jist of what I was trying to say. **

**Something super dramatic is going to happen at the end of chapter twelve. This is chapter ten.**

**I am sooooo glad that so many of you liked this and everything. I know this took a long time to upload but our school stopped any chance of typing during lunch and break. Evil. I have been making a couple outfits for the story that either was going to go in but I realized too late that I couldn't or is going to go in on Polyvore under the Audrey name and my friend's last name. MIXMATCHING!**

**Thank you to all that reviewed. I owe you so much. Let's just cheer that with this chapter we reached ten! HOLY MOTHER OF HAPPINESS! I AM ECSTATIC!**

**Thank you again for everything, **

**November**

**a day away from December **


	11. Chapter 11- Nicki 3

**Disclaimer: As I said before, the parenting class idea goes to IcyPanther and some characters go to JK Rowling. Like Minerva, she belongs to JK. And a couple others.**

Nicki 3:

I had just given her the potion and she was sleeping on her bed. I felt sorry for her when she said she was sorry for whatever she had done. I had nodded.

The moment she had fallen asleep, Dorian's cold demeanor softened and so did mine.

"Can you tell me again why we are so rude? I had only said it was better to be distant" Dorian asked me.

I looked at him.

"She's my sister." I replied, stealing a glance over at Audrey who was now fifteen again.

"So?" Dorian said haughtily.

"If she is a werewolf, than I could be one too." I explained. Dorian seemed like he half understood.

Then I told him the story.

"A couple days before I turned five, I had a run-in with a wolf and I haven't been able to forget it. I'm completely terrified of wolves now." I said and tears were spilling as I was sitting on the couch. I never liked sharing too much, it made me feel vulnerable.

Dorian moved over to hug me. Dorian, though no one else knew, was Jake Amis. He had told me his real name when I saw him at the beginning of the project.

Then, at the beginning when she became a toddler, she became a big white wolf who also became a pup. That was how I knew that she was a werewolf. Dorian had told me that it was a wiser choice to be distant so I wouldn't get hurt. I had been relieved but heartbroken at how sad Audrey had been the whole time. Only Dorian holding my hand brought my mind back to the present and out of the memories and feelings that were currently engulfing me.

"It's time for lunch." Dorian told me softly when he moved away. I nodded and sniffed. He held my hands as he pulled me up.

"Rowena? Please let us through." I called.

"She would never do that. I have known her for fourteen years and she would never hurt anyone." Rowena's voice came from the other side.

"She almost did last week." I snapped. Then felt kinda sorry.

"Exactly. She almost did. No other werewolf could hold that much restraint. You were so cruel with her the whole time, making her think that her own two parents hated her but she still ran the other way. Do you know the feeling of both parents hating you? You don't. It may very well be the worst feeling in the world. If I wasn't a supposed to let you through, I would have kept you in." Rowena exclaimed angrily but still swung herself open. Dorian and I climbed through.

Dorian and I broke apart, not letting anyone know that we were together.

We walked past Scorpius and Betony who were discussing something.

"Hi, guys." I said happily. Scorpius raised his eyebrow and Betony turned around and as the two boys kept themselves company, Betony told me what Jessica did with slight help from Audrey.

I laughed out loud and when Betony glared at me, I bit my tongue.

"You know, I like this side of you better." Betony said and I could tell she was being truthful. I just looked at her.

"Lets wait for Fred and Kira." Betony said, changing the subject. We waited for a couple second before a half angry, half proud Kira and a embarrassed Fred walked through their portrait.

"What did he do?" I asked Kira who seemed to be okay with me being Audrey's sister.

"Jessica took two voodoo dolls from him and when she and Delany and Audrey wanted to do I don't know what with the dolls, he helped them." Kira raged.

I felt slightly annoyed with Audrey for helping.

"It was a good plan and I can see it worked." Fred argued.

"What plan was it?" Kira asked, dangerously quiet.

"Something that worked and was for the good of the people." Fred replied, his eyes widening at the fact that he might have said too much.

Betony was looking at Fred evenly in the eye but she wasn't speaking. She looked at Fred for a while then broke off her gaze and we continued talking the way to the Great Hall.

When we sat down, I saw Lila and Alisha.

"Hi, you two. I haven't seen you for two weeks." I said happily, observing how Fred sat next to Alisha.

"Hey, Nicki." Lila smiled and Alisha blushed.

"Where's Gigi?" I said, looking around for my small hyper friend.

"She had been the one turned into a five year old. She. Was. Horrible. I never slept during the night because that is when she wanted to go out on the grounds and the only time she would fall asleep was half an hour before breakfast and then she would be quiet until classes are over and then she would try run out. All that because she didn't like Bobby Finnigan." Lila complained.

I chuckled and McGonagall called me to her table as everyone walked to their last class.

"Hello, Nicki. How is Audrey?" McGonagall asked as she pushed herself away from the table to stand up.

"As far as I know, she's fine. Still unconscious but fine." I responded.

"Good. Good. I am sorry for keeping you. I just wanted to say that your potion will be in your room tonight." McGonagall replied, waving her hand. I nodded and walked out and toward Charms.

I walked in on Flitwick who was writing on the chalkboard 'wandless charms'.

I slid down on a bench next to Lila. She shot me a quick smile and then continued watching Professor Flitwick.

After he told us how to 'Wingardium Leviosa' without a wand, we practiced on our partner.

I pointed to Lila and with my hand making a swish and flick, I said clearly "Wingardium Leviosa".

She hovered a couple meters in the air and I laughed at her slightly worried expression.

"I wont drop you." I called into the air.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Lila said sarcastically.

"Cause you're smart." Alisha retorted from the air while Fred was levitating her.

I exchanged a look with Fred and moved our fingers up and down, knowing that they would become quite dizzy.

"Nicki. They are going to end up with the porcelain throne being their best friend." Betony said from the bench next to me.

I stopped moving my index finger and just let Lila hovering there.

Eventually, after I let her down, it was my turn to fly.

I just stayed there, trying to force my position into a cross-legged one.

I eventually managed and Lila raised her eyebrow.

"I fly…" I called out to the class, spreading my arms.

Lila let out a evil chuckle and started moving me from left to right.

"BETONY! HELP ME!" I yelled.

"Girls, stop yelling." I heard Flitwick exclaim but I only saw about forty different Flitwicks raising their stubby arms to try get my attention.

I lifted my hand to my mouth to stop anything that might come out.

In a couple of seconds, the moving stopped and my head was spinning.

I took a staggering step forward and fell against my sister who was trying to keep me standing.

"Thaanksss, Betony. I owwwe you onne." I slurred, my vision inching back to normal.

I saw her nod as she left me on a chair.

I heard several people laughing at me and I shot them a half evil, half amused look.

When I felt considerably better, I walked to the Great Hall for dinner because class was just over.

I walked in to see familiar bushy bronze hair going to sit down.

I ran over squealing Gigi's name.

"Oh, hey." Gigi said calmly.

"You know," I began, grinning like the mad hatter, "I know what a bad child you've been, keeping your best friend awake at night."

Gigi groaned and flicked my arm for bringing it up.

"You knew that I would say it." I defended myself.

"I know, that's why I had to flick you. Now, there's food on the table and I am hungry." Gigi said matter-of-factly, pointing to her growling stomach.

"You haven't seen Audrey, have you?" I asked a bit worriedly as we sat down and loaded our plates with delicious food.

"No. Why?" Gigi said curiously as Alisha came in holding Fred's hand, blushing violently.

"FINALLY!" Gigi and I yelled at them.

"Oh, calm down. It's my job to yell, everyone knows." I heard say behind me.

Delany.

I jumped up to hug her.

"I have seen you lately, you know. I was just younger." Delany said though she hugged Lila, Gigi, Alisha and I.

She glanced at Betony who was sitting down and looking up.

"Please don't kill me." Delany asked.

Betony started giggling and said "I wont. He might though. Run." She jerked a thumb in a direction.

What we saw scared the living daylights out of me. Scorpius Malfoy, standing up from the Slytherin table with a furious look on his face as he walked towards Delany, his eyes staying on her face the whole time, his fists clenched.

Delany probably had about twenty seconds so she grabbed a chicken leg and ran out, Scorpius gaining speed.

Students laughed at the sight of a girl running away from what everyone called 'Hogwort's hottest student'.

Not in my opinion because that was definitely Dorian.

"I'm done eating. The potions are in our rooms by now." I announced.

"Can I come to your room a moment? Audrey would be awake by now and she's not here." Delany asked, coming back in with Scorpius no longer on her trail. I nodded and Delany and I went to my common room.

I said the password and Rowena glowered at me as she allowed us in.

I pointed to Audrey's bedroom and Delany ran toward it and knocked on the door.

There was no answer but Dorian walked in through the portrait. He sat down near me on the couch as we waited to hear Audrey respond to Delany.

"It's me! Delany. Please let me in." Delany begged for the hundredth time.

The door was opened a crack and just as I was going to stand up, Delany rushed in and the door shut again.

I relaxed back into the covers, hearing barely audible voices arguing over something in Audrey's room.

Eventually, the door got slammed open with Delany pulling on Audrey's shirt.

"Okay. I'm out." Audrey exclaimed, and Delany nodded and left the room.

"Look, Dorian. Nicki. I'm really sorry. I don't know why you two hate me but I really don't want you too." Audrey looked at her feet instead of at us.

All three of us were silent for a bit and then Dorian and I each took a goblet (Audrey had already been a child, she didn't need to become one again) and chugged it down.

*BACK*INTO*A*FIVE*YEAR*OLDS*MIND*

I blinked because my vision was blurry. In front of me was a girl with black hair and brown eyes and a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes.

I backed away, feeling afraid.

"Where's Mommy?" I asked.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Your mommy wanted you to come on a vacation for a couple weeks." The girl said softly, bending down.

I nodded, knowing that I feel safe with them and Doctor Willy had said that I should calm down and stop being jumpy but how could I stop with what happened a month ago?

I still wanted Mommy so I took another wobbly step back and fell against something.

I whipped around and saw a brown sofa.

Then I calmed down. For a second.

"Where are we and who are you!" I yelled, not having any idea who these people was. I wasn't even at home.

"Nicki." The boy said and something made me stop yelling.

"My name is Audrey and his is Dorian. You are at Hogwarts, a school for magic." The girl, Audrey, explained.

"Magic. Magic exists?" I said excitedly.

"Of course it does. Look." Audrey said and pudding appeared with a spoon beside it.

"Can I eat it?" I gushed. Audrey smiled and Dorian nodded.

I grabbed the spoon and stuffed it into the pudding. I took a big bite and caramel exploding in my mouth.

"Yum…" I moaned. It was delicious.

Audrey let out a laugh.

I quickly finished it.

"You have your uncle's appetite." Audrey muttered.

I froze. "How do you know Uncle Jack?"

"No, honey. That's not it. I meant something else." Audrey quickly replied.

I looked at her strangely but let it slip, enjoying my perfect caramel and whipped cream pudding.

I looked out the window. It was dark and a half moon was shining through.

I yawned suddenly, feeling exhausted.

"Can I go to bed?" I asked, my eyes drooping.

"How about a bath first?" Dorian suggested.

I perked up slightly. I love baths. They were so clean and warm and bubbly.

"Okay. Lots of bubbles?" I giggled, feeling elated and this being the first time I had laughed or giggled since the… incident.

"Lots of bubbles," Audrey reassured. She patted my hand and walked to what I think is the bathroom.

Dorian watched me finish the pudding. Audrey came out of the room, covering in bubbles.

"Bath is…hic…ready." Audrey hiccoughed, bubbles coming out from her mouth.

I laughed at the sight of her black hair almost completely coated in white bubbles.

I put the small cup in which the pudding had been in and its spoon on the floor, skipping to the bathroom.

They might not be my real parents but I didn't think these two weeks would be that bad.

I sat in the bathtub (yes, of course naked), and let Audrey scrub my hair gently.

"Your hair is thick!" Audrey said wondrously.

"I know. Mummy always says the same." I replied, remembering almost every time Mummy washed my hair, she would ask herself why I had such thick hair.

"No, honey. It's not a bad thing. I have thick hair too, see?" Audrey said and lifted a strand of her hair and showed it to me.

"It's very pretty." I answered automatically.

"No, Nicki. Honestly, its a pain." Audrey replied, tossing her hair behind her and letting out a laugh.

She took the shower head and rinsed my hair. I closed my eyes as the soap suds slid out of my hair.

I waited for about a minute until Audrey announced me finished.

I stood up slowly, trying not to slip on the wet porcelain tub.

I took a step out and Audrey watched me get out.

"Dorian! Go into her trunk and get some Pj's!" Audrey yelled.

"Coming!" Dorian screamed back a couple minutes later.

He opened the door and peeked his hand in with pink Pj's with the writing 'Juicy' on it.

Audrey grabbed the clothes and put them on me.

Then Audrey picked me up and brought me into my room and set me in my bed.

Dorian came in the room and watched Audrey kiss my forehead and they left the room.

I tried to let sleep take me. I really did. But I couldn't fall asleep. I moved around a lot but I wasn't used to the bed.

Coming to a decision in my mind, I got up and out of my room. I walked across and saw a red and gold bedroom.

I rushed in and saw Audrey under the covers.

"Audrey?" I whispered. Audrey jerked awake.

"Hmm…" Audrey mumbed

"Can I sleep in here?"

Audrey didn't say anything, she just lifted a side of the covers and I crawled in.

I moved next to her body and fell asleep.

*N*E*X*T***D*A*Y*

"Nicki. Nicki." A voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped up and saw Audrey sitting on her knees next to me.

I blinked at her.

"We have to get changed and go down to breakfast. Here." Audrey gave me a orange shirt and jean shorts and she herself took a brown printed top and white shorts.

I squirmed around as I put on my clothes.

Once both of us were dead, Audrey picked me up and placed me on her hip.

We walked out and Audrey knocked a door as she asked the portrait to open.

Surprisingly, it did.

"Dorian!" I squealed when I saw Dorian coming out of his own room.

"Hey Nicki." Dorian smiled when he took me and put me on his own hip.

Audrey, Dorian and I walked for a bit until we stopped at large wooden doors.

"Ready to see the Great Hall?" Audrey said enthusiastically.

I nodded and Dorian pushed on the doors with his one free hand.

I gasped as I marveled at the sight of a thousand floating candles and the ceiling looking like what's outside.

"Pretty." I muttered.

"It is, isn't it?" Audrey agreed.

"She's a Gryffindor so lets go to your table." Dorian said and Audrey nodded as we walked to a table with many students who seemed to like wearing the same colors that were in Audrey's room. Red and gold.

"Hi, Jessica! Is that Betony?" Audrey called.

A girl with red hair waved at Audrey. As we approached her, I saw a girl with brown hair cowering under the table.

"Put me down?" I asked Dorian. Dorian set me down on the bench and I ran over to the girl who was still hiding under the table.

"Hi. I'm Nicki." I said.

"Be…Beto… Betony," the girl, Betony, stuttered.

"Why hide?" I asked, looking at the many feet under the table.

"Scared of Mum and Dad." Betony whispered.

"Audrey." I called.

"What's wrong, honey?" Audrey asked, poking her head under the table.

"Betony sleep over? Please?" I begged.

Audrey smiled and nodded.

I turned back to Betony who was fidgeting.

"S'it okay?" I looked at Betony who didn't seem to want to trust. She nodded slowly.

"Food?" I asked Betony. She nodded again and I took a two bread rolls and passed her one.

She ate it hungrily and I took a bite.

I leaned against Audrey's leg and watched Betony devour the roll.

"Can we go?" I asked Audrey.

"Now? Sure but Jessica and Scorpius is coming," said Audrey.

I nodded and clasped Betony's hand. She seemed to be afraid of a couple people because she was coming hesitantly.

We walked back to my common room and when the picture let us in, I led Betony in my room.

"Why you scared?" I asked her when Audrey closed my room.

"Ma and Dad hurt me. And Marc kick me. I scared." Betony stuttered, looking around.

"Sorry. Jessica and Scorp wont hurt you." I patted her arm.

Betony sniffed.

"Nicki! Betony! Can you come out?" I heard a voice yell from the other room.

I nodded towards the door and the two of us walked out.

Then I saw a boy with white-blonde hair and a the girl who Audrey waved to who must be Jessica which had ginger red hair.

"Hello. I am Scorpius and she is Jessica," said the boy.

I stayed by Betony's side and nodded to them politely.

"Never thought she was this polite as a kid." Jessica muttered to Audrey. Audrey chuckled.

"What you mean?" I whined.

"No, Nicki. That's not it. I meant something else." Jessica replied.

"Audrey said that." I answered, smiling.

Dorian nodded and came closer.

"Thank goodness it's not the full moon. Nicki, I can show you the Room of Requirement. Right now, I don't want to bother with the wolf." Audrey said, putting her hair on the side.

I heard the word.

"NO! DONT HURT ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" I shrieked and ran in my room. I heard Betony padding after me.

"Whas wrong?" Betony asked as I hid in the space between my bookshelf and my bed.

"Wolf." I whispered hoarsely.

"No wolf here," Betony looked around.

I looked around and then inched a couple centimeters out.

Audrey, Dorian, Scorpius and Jessica ran in.

"What's wrong?" Dorian exclaimed, running to me and pulling me out of the space.

"Wolf." I said simply.

"What has she got against… the animal?" Jessica mumbled.

"She told me once that she had had a run-in with the animal (the w, o, l, f) a couple days before she turned five. She never got over it. I don't know the exact detail, though." Dorian whispered.

"Let's go to Minerva's office. I think we might need to use the penesive." Audrey told us and Dorian picked me up and Betony went rather hesitantly in Jessica's arms.

We walked a longer distance than the one to the great hall.

We came to face a stone creature and Audrey muttered a word as she took me from Dorian. I put my arms around her neck and buried my head in her thick hair.

"Nicki. You can look now." Audrey said quietly and I looked around. It was an oval office and there was a older woman sitting behind a desk.

"Minerva, we may have a problem." Audrey spoke out and I was aware of Dorian, Scorpius, Jessica and Betony in the room.

"Yes, Audrey. What is the problem?" The woman stood up and walked to the front of the desk and leaned against it.

"We need a memory of Nicki's. We all need to see it in the penesive, except for the children of course. We need to know what happened." Audrey said determinedly.

"Of course. And you want me to get the memory, I presume. You know how but you want me to do it." Minerva nodded, trying to understand what was in Audrey's head. Audrey nodded and set me on the table.

"It's not going to hurt. Minerva is going to press lightly a stick to your temple and you are going to have to remember what happened that day. Can you do that for me, Nicki?" Audrey asked and I knew what she was trying to make me remember. I had no trouble remembering it. I had trouble forgetting it.

"Ready?" Dorian asked.

I took a deep breath and Minerva touched a stick to my head and I grabbed Audrey's hand.

I remembered every detail of that horrible day. When I was done, I felt a slight tugging sensation and the stick was not there.

There was a shining blue thread floating on the end of Minerva's stick.

"You're done. That's it. You're done." Audrey repeated.

Minerva put the thread in the bottle. She then reached into a big cup and then from behind a bookshelf, came floating a large silver bowl. Minerva pulled her hand out and Audrey let go of my hand.

Minerva handed Audrey the small bottle and Audrey let a small piece of the thread fall in.

Audrey, Jessica, Dorian, Scorpius and Minerva all joined hands and Audrey plunged her head into the bowl and they were all sucked in.

I was left here alone with Betony.

**Not exactly a cliffy but close enough. Originally, I had wanted this chapter to be longer but I thought this was a good place to end. **

**I want to thank someone for reminding me to write like a five-year old because I forgot last chapter and the one before that Audrey and Jessica and Delany weren't. Oops. I hope this was appropriate. **

**Remember what I said last time? The 12th chapter will have a certain scene with a lot of drama. **

**Sorry if I got any spelling or grammar mistakes. I try to do this. I just wanted to add that I am writing something connected with my Cinder-June story and making it into something bigger. Not a chapter story or a one-shot. Just something different.**

**Adios, amigos. **

**November **


	12. Chapter 12- Betony 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I own some of the characters in this story. IcyPanther owns the idea of parenting class.**

**Here it finally is. Chapter twelve. Here we go.**

Betony 3:

I took a sideways glance at Nicki who was sitting on the table. I was curious about her. She said to trust Scorp and Jess but when my Ma and Dad hurt me, why wouldn't they do too? I had dropped a glass and they didn't even hurt me. They actually hugged me.

"Where they go?" I asked Nicki from the ground.

"Don't know." Nicki replied and crawled across the table, onto the chair and on the ground to come sit next to me.

"When they come?" I asked again.

"Don't know." Nicki's answer was the same.

We waited for a bit and then Minerva sailed out with everyone else.

Jess and Audrey looked like they were going to cry.

Audrey rushed over to Nicki and hugged her tight.

"Ahem, Headmistress. I think we might also need from Betony." Scorp said and I widened my eyes. What did I do, I thought urgently.

"Why is that, Mr Malfoy?" Minerva rearranged her glasses on her nose.

"She was afraid of both Jessica and I." Scorp said and came to pick me up and I crawled backwards because I didn't want him to hit me.

"Fine. Miss Weasley Potter, please set her down on the table and ask her to think of why she is afraid of you three." Minerva agreed and I was cautious as Jess picked me up and set me down on the table.

I had heard the speech and Minerva pressed a stick to my temple. I thought of the worst time with Ma and Dad and Marc.

Something tugged me lightly and I saw Minerva repeat the same procedure as she did with Nicki's thread.

They all held hands and went back in.

"They left again." Nicki pouted and I nodded.

This time, when they came back, the boys and Minerva were on the verge of tears while the girls were crying heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at the sad and depressed faces.

"I understand why you are scared, Betony. We are never going to do anything like that. Ever." Jess came closer to me slowly and I accepted her hug by not running away.

"You are crying." I said, pointing to Dorian and Scorp as Jess let go of me.

Dorian breathed in shakily and refused to believe he was crying.

"Liar." Audrey retorted.

Scorp sniffed indignantly and Jess let out a small, pitiful laugh.

"I cannot believe what you two went through. And at such a young age." Minerva said.

Nicki and I moved closer to each other, as if to seek comfort.

"Thank you, Minerva. I mean Headmistress McGonagall, thank you." Audrey thanked, quickly saving herself from a slip up she seemed to tend to do.

"It was no bother. Please go off to your rooms and enjoy the rest of your Saturday." Minerva commented, walking swiftly behind her desk and seating herself on the chair.

She looked at several papers on her desk. Audrey picked Nicki up and Jess picked me up too. The six of us walked out and went back to our rooms. I walked past the picture mermaid to spend the night with Nicki and her family.

When we were in, I looked around. It was much prettier than my room. Mine was only red and green and however Christmas-y it looked, their room had multiple colors. Not only two.

"Beto?" Nicki called from the doorframe of a room. I turned my head, surprised at the nickname. But I liked it.

I walked into a room that had glow-in-the-dark images on the ceiling. Unicorns, hippogriffs, dragons, elves, princesses, princes, horses, fairies and other magical creatures.

"Pretty." I mumbled and Nicki smiled.

"Dorian and Audrey do home-work. Audrey have brownie." Nicki said proudly and we walked back out.

"Brownie." Nicki demanded from Audrey and she looked up from a sheet of paper.

Audrey seemed to understand because she dragged her nails across the carpet. A kitten ran out from a room and into her arms. Audrey gave Nicki the kitten who nuzzled her head deeper into Nicki's arms.

I giggled at how the kitten's ears were pushed back while the head was trying to look through the other side.

"Her name is Brownie." Audrey told me, pointing to the squirming kitten.

I crossed my legs on the floor and watched Nicki running around to try capture Brownie. Eventually, the kitten decided that I was safe and she fell asleep on my lap.

*A**W*E*E*K**A*N*D**A**H*A*L*F**L*A*T*E*R**(one day left before they turn back)**

"NICKI!" I yelled and walked faster into the Great Hall. It was lunchtime and many people were eating happily at their tables, five-year olds scattered among the tables.

"Beto!" Nicki squealed back, her honey blonde hair bouncing around as she tried to run toward me.

It had been a week and a half since I had spent the night at Nicki's and I had learned what true family meant over the time. Ma and Dad were mean. Marc was plain cruel. When I had come home the day after, Jess spent an hour sitting next to me and telling me what she had seen. That was when I decided to trust a her so I nodded along, remembering every blow and every word they had said. They had called me idiotic which was the mildest insult by far. They had said that they were considering giving me up. They had hit me if I had done anything wrong. Marc picked on me though he only was three years older.

I shook out of my thoughts and hugged Nicki and then we sat on the benches next to Fred who was annoying Kira and Delany. He was insisting that he should go and try hexing the Slytherins because they were giving the Gryffindors dirty looks but while Kira was only laughing, Delany was trying to keep a straight face while scolding him.

"Hiya, Fred." I said and he looked at Nicki and I climbing on the long wooden benches.

"Hi, Beto." He replied quickly before trying to continue puppy-dog-eyeing Kira and Delany. "No." They kept saying.

I turned to the food on the table and stuffed everything I could in my mouth before third class. It had been thirteen days since I had arrived but the food still tasted as perfectly delicious as it did the first time.

"No food like this home." I mumbled, taking a bite of the kebab.

"No food anywhere like this but here." Jess said and she, herself, was piling as much as I was on my plate if not more.

After we finished eating, we went into a very uneventful class. Divination of course. They looked at their teacups to try determine their future. I had tried to help Jess but I didn't understand the symbols.

When both the class and dinner had ended, I was watching Jess and Scorp play exploding snap in our room. They were very competitive and they were always tied.

"Best out of ten." Scorp grunted.

"Deal." Jess replied and they started again. Tied again.

"How do we always tie?" Scorp cried.

"When you have a family as big as mine and you want to be good at something, you try harder." Jess snickered and rolled on her back.

"Betony? Are you okay? You are really silent." Scorp observed and Jess turned back on her stomach and watched me shrug.

"Its almost midnight! Bedtime! Now!" Jess shrieked, just noticing the time. She swept me up and put me in bed while Scorp walked in my room.

"Thank goodness that you already had a bath." Scorp murmured as Jess kissed my forehead and they left my room.

I fell asleep and dreamt of Jess and Scorp being my real family.

*N*E*X*T**D*A*Y*

"Yes, Headmistress." I woke up to those words. I rubbed my eyes and swung my legs out of bed.

I padded into the common room and saw Jess holding a glass.

"Whats it?" I mumbled.

"It's pumpkin juice. Go back in your room for a second and we'll give it to you." Scorp said, appearing from his room, his white hair slightly ruffled.

I nodded and then leapt into bed and waited for them to come in. They took a minute but then came in wearing sober expressions.

"What wrong?" I asked them and Scorp bit his lip.

"Here. Drink it." Jess said, handing me the glass, or goblet as they preferred to say, hesitantly. I took a big gulp but instead of the warm happy feeling that the pumpkin juice gave me, I felt dizzy. Then, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I remembered everything. I was embarrassed when I realized that I had been running away from everyone at the beginning. I looked out the window and saw that I had been out for a few hours. It would be lunchtime and I was hungry so I straightened my black robes and walked out of my bedroom.

There was a note plastered to the wall on the left of Syreen. It said:

BETONY,

PLEASE TELL NICKI, JESSICA AND AUDREY TO COME INTO MY OFFICE AN HOUR AFTER LUNCH. ASK AUDREY TO PACK MANY CLOTHES AS YOU WILL HAVE TO BE TRAVELING TO THE UNITED STATES WHERE CURRENTLY THERE IS VERY WARM WEATHER. I AM SORRY THAT THE PROJECT IS CUT SHORT.

-HEADMISTRESS MCGONAGALL

I stared at the note but then ripped it off the wall and stuffed it in my pocket as I walked out. When I got into the Great Hall, my sisters were there. I slid in next to Nicki and passed the paper diagonally to Audrey. She made a face at the paper and then walked out only telling us to be there by that time and that she will pack our things too.

"So, what's happening?" Jess said, leaning across the table.

"Audrey is packing for our trip to the US in an hour." I informed Jess and Nicki.

"Wow. Okay." Nicki said, scratching the side of her head.

Her hand came away when Jess stood up.

"I need to tell my family." Jess spun around and left the Great Hall.

"Food?" Nicki suggested and gestured at the food.

"Yes. After all, we have our uncle's appetite." I grinned.

Nicki laughed and we started eating.

Ron Weasley would be proud of how much we managed to eat. Nicki and I walked back to our separate rooms and quickly changed.

When I came out, Nicki was wearing a blue halter top, black ripped shorts, black high heels and a little black bow while I wore a faded british flag tee, black jeans, red converse and a black pom-pom hat. I had borrowed my outfit from Olivia last month when I was hoping a guy would ask me to Hogsmeade for the reason of really liking me, not of having a 'hot' girl on his arm. That, of course, didn't happen.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, looping my arm with Nicki's as we trooped off toward the gargoyles. When we went in the office, McGonagall wasn't there while Audrey and Jess were.

Audrey was wearing a red skater dress and black ankle boots and Jess, even though she knew it would be warm, wore many layers. She wore a 'never stop dreaming' shirt with a black leather jacket on top and tie-die shorts on the bottom.

"Where is the Headmistress?" Jess asked, "Where is the Headmistress?" Jess asked and I shrugged.

I suddenly saw another note.

"I am sorry that I could not be here but there is an emergency staff meeting. As you see there are two red bottles of different sizes. You are to..." I trailed off and read the rest of the letter in my mind. Do not touch the small one. Use the big one.

I looked up and saw Nicki's hand reach out to grab the small red bottle.

"Nooo!" I yelled as I grabbed Audrey's hand and Jess held on to Audrey's hand as I made a lunge for Nicki.

Next thing I knew, we were gone.

**Dramatic enough? Try guess where they went. **

**I want to ask you guys a question. Where do I do the most writing?**

**None of you actually know but it is a very strange place. **

**I know this chapter is shorter but dont you know the quote? Something about shorter being sweeter or something?**

**Nevermind. **

**Lets find out where they went in the next chapter. **

**November.**


	13. Chapter 13- Audrey 4

**Now I actually have to put this up here more often:**

**Disclaimer: I own little and JK owns more. Anyone want to give me her ID so I can stop putting this up here?**

Audrey 4:

The first thing I noticed was the warm weather, like we had just started September, not ended it. Then, I noticed my sisters around me.

"Firs' year' 'ere." A loud voice bellowed and I turned around to see Hagrid.

"What are we doing here?" Betony asked.

I was worried. I had never been here before.

"Where are we?" I squeaked.

"At the beginning. Right before we enter the castle. Didn't you know?" Nicki responded, looking at me strangely.

I raised my eyebrow. My sisters led me to a path and I saw carts being led by thestrals.

"Do you see them?" I asked quietly. All three of them nodded. They jumped in the cart but I saw a boy fascinated with them. I walked around to the side as his ginger friend and his other bushy brunette friend hopped in the cart where, aside from my sisters, a girl with white-blonde hair was reading a newspaper.

"Yes, how do you?" the boy answered back, genuinely surprised as he flipped his black hair, the same color as mine while his eyes had the same color as emeralds.

"I saw death. I saw a teacher die. You?" I looked around and saw that Jess was stiff.

"My parents." The boy said hoarsely.

"That's a depressing topic to meet in. My name is Audrey Hogwarts. At least, it's what I thought it was." I chuckled.

"Harry Potter. But what do you mean?" He asked. I froze.

I didn't know how I hadn't remembered him from my dreams. I had recognized him so clearly then but not now.

"I… I don't… I don't know. Come meet my sisters." I changed the subject and we walked to the back of the cart and got in.

I sat down next to Nicki who was sitting next to Betony who was sitting next to Jess. Across from us was Harry Potter, his ginger friend and his brunette friend while the other girl, they didn't seem to know.

"Well, Harry. This is Nicki, Betony and Jessica." I gestured to each in turn and they gave a little wave.

"This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and I am Harry Potter." Harry pointed to his friends.

"This is Looney Lo-. Luna Lovegood." Hermione said, widening her brown eyes at her slip-up. Luna had a very dreamy gaze

I felt all my sister freeze. Harry is our father. Ron plus Hermione equals uncle and aunt. The math was running in my head.

"I never saw you at the sorting ceremony." Hermione pointed out.

"We were there." Nicki argued.

"Hmph." Hermione scrunched up her nose.

"Leave them be, 'Mione." Ron said, staring at Jess happily.

Hermione sniffed.

"Do you know Ginny Weasley?" Betony spoke up.

"Yes, she's my sister," said Ron.

"Okay." Betony replied and the conversation went dead.

"It's a pretty necklace, Luna." Hermione said after a couple minutes.

"It's to protect against Nargles." Luna lifted her necklace and looked at it closely.

"What the bloody hell are Nargles?" Ron leaned over to Hermione.

"No idea." Hermione whispered back.

Jess laughed.

"Hey. Want to see something cool?" My sisters and I said in unison.

Harry and Ron nodded while Hermione looked slightly disinterested.

"Pick two colors." Jess told them.

"Err… red and gold." Ron said, jumping as the cart hit a bumpy road.

"Red down and gold higher, " I said in code and they nodded. I pictured the colors and where and then we changed. My eyes were red and our hair was gold.

"Wicked," Ron and Harry breathed.

"You are metamorphagus. So is Tonks." Hermione said, looking a bit more alive.

"And to think that we am related to you three," Nicki whispered and Betony, Jess and I chuckled. A look flashed on Hermione's face.

"You are related to us? We three aren't even related." Hermione said hotly. Jess bit her lip, knowing the wrath of future Hermione Weasley.

"You must have heard wrong," I quickly replied.

"Are you new this year? I haven't seen you in the dorms the last four years." Hermione said and I felt my sisters shrink down.

My turn to save. "We are, in a way, new. I can't explain it but I really must speak to the Headmistress."

"You mean Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry straightened up.

Uh oh. "Yeah. Him and Professor McGonagall," I gulped.

Hermione narrowed her eyes but stopped talking.

The cart stopped at a halt and we all got out, Luna skipping along.

We got into the Great Hall and everything was the same. Except for most of the teachers, of course. This was the past after all.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table but I pulled out our robes that I had packed before and we all put them on.

Jess, Beto, Nicki and I walked in the Great Hall looking like the other Gryffindors. Except we weren't. We were from the future.

I was the only one who went straight to the Head Table. They went to sit with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville who looked quite a bit like himself in the future, just younger and without a stubble.

"Professor McGonagall? Headmaster?" I walked in front of them and the whole hall went silent, including the newly sorted first years.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but who are you?" Dumbledore said, his powerful voice filling the whole hall yet his voice was merely above a whisper.

"I go by two names. Would you like the one I was sorted by or the one I am?" I replied, knowing I sounded sarcastic or something but I didn't know which one to give him. I heard a gasp from somewhere near the back. Probably a prefect. I'm one too but Minerva had said that back then, they were more strict.

"Wouldn't they be one and the same, Miss?" Dumbledore said with a light twinkle.

"No. I was sorted with one name but found out later that I was born with another." I glanced behind me and saw Jess, Nicki and Beto moulding together for protection. I was here on my own.

"I think the one you were sorted with would suffice. What year are you in?"

"Name is Audrey Hogwarts and in my fifth year." I said and when I heard whispers 'did she say Hogwarts?' and 'is that possible?'.

"Well, Miss Hogwarts. Can you and your sisters please meet me in my office after dinner to discuss the fact that I have never met you before?" said Dumbledore.

I nodded regally and walked back to my sisters who were looking slightly scared.

"You never met him before. I did, in Minerva's office. He would talk to me a few times when I had trouble. I know him well enough to know how to answer." I whispered and they nodded, looking more relieved.

"Are you talking about the Headmaster? It's not nice to talk about others behind their backs." A gorgeous girl with dusty blonde hair and sparkling blue accused.

"Oi, Christelle! Leave the girls alone." A boy who resembled Ron call and the girl turned pink and moved closer to her friend.

"Any chance-" The exact copy of the boy stood next to him and said.

"You might-" The other boy continued.

"Help us with-" The second boy grinned.

"pranking Hogwarts?" The first boy finished hopefully.

I needed to get out more often. "Sure but who are you?" The four of us replied at the same time.

"George Weasley and he is my twin, Fred." George smiled.

"You're Fred! Uncle G-" Jess exclaimed but got shut up because Nicki slammed her own hand against Jess's mouth.

Jess's hair turned even more red. It was like fire. Ron grinned at it and Harry ruffled Hermione's bushy hair.

"I am known by many and hated by teachers." Fred said, airily.

I laughed at his nonchalance.

"I have something better then helping you prank Hogwarts, which I still will do." I said.

"What?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"I know every nook and cranny in this castle. I have gone where even you haven't. Including another house's common room." I remembering the times I would hide from the teachers back when I didn't love homework. They would, of course, find me eventually but it gave me a way to learn and use everything.

"Wicked. How many secret exits are there? We know of seven." George quipped excitedly.

"Only seven," I chuckled, "there are, as far as i've found, 22."

Their mouths fell open.

"We already worship you!" Fred cried and the Hufflepuff table glanced at the ginger.

My sisters laughed and patted my back.

"I had fourteen years to learn."

"How fourteen? Did you live here!"

"Y- No." I choked when Nicki's pat became a hearty slap my back, keeping another slip-up from happening.

"Sonorus. Silence," Dumbledore announced, "I know we have a couple things that recently happened and you are very exited but please, lend me your ears for the next minute and a half. Good. I wanted to say an announcement from Mr Filch and that is to stop leaving muddy trails on the floor. The remaining two is, no first years or Weasley boys in the Forbidden Forest and we have a new teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts to replace Professor Moody. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Dolores Umbridge."

The crowd didn't move. Harry hissed in Hermione's ear about something to do with a hearing.

"Enjoy, the feast." Dumbledore raised his wand and was ready to swish it down but

"Hem, Hem…Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. ... The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!"

"Thank you for the enlightening speech, Dolores. What was I saying before? Oh, right, right. On with the feast!" Dumbledore smiled as Umbridge moved back to her seat behind the Head Table. She was a tiny woman with a tight smile and an obsession for pink and ruffles or, even more, pink ruffles.

Then the food came to snap me out of my head calculating each time the pink changed to pink ruffles and then to pink again.

We ate in happily and Ron took the time to point out that we were eating as much as him and Hermione turned crimson and smacked him upside the head.

When the four of us from the future were in Dumbledore's office, he merely looked at us and waited for us to start talking.

Betony nodded at me and I told the whole story. How we had the parenting class, how Minerva becomes headmistress and how Harry dies. Everything.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster but we cannot just believe them. We might just believe that You-Know-Who will stop the war if we ask him." Minerva exclaimed.

"I might have something that only I know." I said meekly and Minerva looked at me sharply.

"And what might that be?"

"Are you sure you want me to say in front of everyone?"

"I am sure that it is not true so you may say it."

"When you were ten, a year before you attended Hogwarts, you had your first accidental magic. It was on Luke. I wont say who he is in your life for anonymity. You were at home and Luke was there. You told him about how Ruby and Emerald, or as you called them 'The Gems', had teased you again. You got very angry when he said that it wasn't their fault and something happened. He never thought it was you but you always blamed yourself for it and torment yourself everyday knowing that it was you." I finished and looked at Minerva who looked away quickly.

"Minerva, I never knew…" Dumbledore was at a loss of words.

"If she knows this much, she must be telling the truth." Minerva decided, her voice was quite husky.

"Alright. Girls, you will spend the next of your years here and from what I understand, you should and you will protect your parents from ever being murdered. It's optional but I think that your lives may turn for the better when its over. You might even meet miniature versions of yourselves. You will say that you are transferred students and under no circumstance can you do something so drastic that it may completely altar the future. Except for saving Harry and Ginny and destroying whoever is the second dark wizard. Thank you, please go to the dorms. You don't have too many females in fifth year so there will probably be spare beds for you. Password is Nobis. Oh, and keep the name Hogwarts for all three of you. " Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye. I never saw that twinkle before today, its so calming and nice.

The four of us walk to where the Gryffindor tower is in the future and i'm surprised to see it there. The fat lady's there too. And she's singing.

From the long note she is trying to carry, she is going to stop soon so I wait against the wall until she finishes.

"Hello, we are the new students. Audrey, Jessica, Nicki and Betony Hogwarts. Nobis." I said gently and smiling.

"Of course dear, thank you for not interrupting. You're one of the few. Such sweet, pleasant young ladies." The fat lady mused as she let the four of us pass. If she likes us then she will probably listen next time.

I was exited to see how the common room look like before but I couldn't as half the house launched on us, cheering loudly. I was knocked to the floor by Fred who was insisting me to try a red pill. I kept my lips firmly closed and the crowd breaks apart as someone comes through. Harry. I wonder why they are looking with disgust though.

"Oi, Fred. The girl needs to breathe." Harry chuckled, obviously trying to ignore those around him.

"But she should take the pill first. It will quell her nerves." Fred said cheerily but still got off me.

I stood up quickly and dusted my robes off.

"Thanks, Harry. I have to go…er… study for Herbology. I know its a puking pastile by the way, Fred." I mumbled and walked a bit embarrassed to my dorm.

"No, Auds! Don't join the side of prefect-to-be's before classes even start! Come back before its too late!" George called from beside him.

"They have good grades and marzipan cake. Their side wins but I shall be faithful to both sides." I waved my hand beside my head for a couple moments and I left Jess, Nicki and Beto to help the boys on a secret pranking mission.

I walked in on Hermione on her bed with so many books around her.

"What are you doing?" I asked Hermione and she glances at me. I tuck my black hair behind my ear.

"Studying. Something you should be doing." Hermione replied and looked back down at her Herbology book.

"Yeah, I will. Can we study together?" I stand next to her.

"Sure."

"Okay, scoot over. We need to master this before Professor Longbottom has his class." I said giddily and sit next to Hermione.

"Professor Sprout." Hermione corrected and my eyes widened but I nod muttering "mistake".

Hermione shrugs and we study all subjects and it turns out that we take the same ones.

"You know, I actually thought you didn't care about your studies from how you acted." Hermione whispered after everyone had gone to bed and the only light was the dim lumos from her wand.

"I grew up in the wizarding world and when my… um… parents… tried to teach me spells and everything from age four and I refused to until they told me something and something else happened and I took my studies extremely seriously. I used to be a loner at my other school until someone came along and helped me face the facts that I was choosing to be alone because I was afraid. So I learned to have a little fun sometimes but also to make sure to spend sometime working as well. So actually, I care a lot about getting O's, however little I show it."

"I didn't know. Sorry. What happened?"

I started to mull things over in my head. Should I tell her? Isn't the moon coming in four days? Wouldn't I need help? I had left that part out of the discussion with Dumbledore. Should I tell him? I finally decided.

"I'll tell you in the common room." I said as I hopped off the bed and avoided the creaky floorboard. Hermione didn't though and I heard her wince as she stepped on it and a reasonably loud 'Screeee' erupted. Jess fidgeted but no one else moved.

Hermione and I crept down the stairs and heard "Shh. Someone's coming."

Hermione held my hand until he heard a sizzling. I knew that voice perfectly well from Minerva's pensive. Hermione then let go of my hand and I rushed downstairs to find Harry sitting in front of the fire.

I was angry at him for trying to hide the fire and I let my temper control my mouth. "I already know you are talking to your godfather, Harry. Stop hiding it! I know everything that you do too. I know what really happened in your first year and in the Chamber in your second. I know how Buckbeak 'got away' in your third and you Sirius did too. I know what you saw in your fourth and I know what you are trying to here!" I yelled though my voice was barely above a whisper. Then it softened. "But i'm not going to tell. Not even Dumbledore. Now both of you, sit down because I need to tell you two something."

Harry's face was shocked but Hermione just looked like she was struggling to uncover a big secret. My secret. But they both sat down on the couch facing the fire and I sat on the floor, with my back to the hungry flames.

"Ready," I began and they nodded. Then I told them four words. "I am a werewolf."

**Well, dearies. I had to get it out at some point. It was about time too, considering the full moon was near. **

**I must add that I am very disapointed to have only gotten very few reviews. Is this story not good enough!? *CRYING***

**Nevermind that, I just wanted to add that I posted the previous chapter a couple days ago! I am spoiling you guys... giving only a few days in between chapters. **

**Please Read and Review and love it. If you can. I dont really know. **

**Enjoy my cliffy,**

**November**

**Ps:**

**Dear November**

**I (hate or loved) your cliffy. **

**Its not fair, though, you know. Leaving me alone like this. **

**Never mind though.**

**Happy almost Holidays,**

**(insert random name here)**

**Boom. You have a body of a review. Now, use it.**

**I will post a review that made me smile in the next chapter if there is oneeeee! PLEASE MAKE ME LAUGH! I AM SICK AND I WANT TO LAUGH! :)**


	14. Chapter 14- Jessica 4

Jessica 4:

I heard the screech and turned around to and through barely open eyes, saw two shapes moving toward the door. I waited until they were out of the room and then I stood up.

I was careful not to wake anybody up as I stepped toward the door and saw someone with bushy hair letting go of someone else's hand. They contrasted quite strongly. The second girl had lightly waved black hair. I know that hair, I chastised myself, its Audrey. And Hermione.

I walked down the steps and watched Audrey whisper-yell at Harry.

The only person who would do that was Roxanne when Molly was around and she was discussing a future plan.

I felt a pang of sadness at remembering Roxanne's face when I told her I had to leave Hogwarts for the US. Her brown eyes had filled up with sadness.

"What!? Something could happen. You might hurt someone if you aren't experienced." A strong voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

"And its in four days?" Another voice exclaimed and I walked out and saw Audrey leaning against the marble of the lit fireplace with Harry and Hermione standing just in front of the couch.

"Maybe you should tell Dumbledore." Hermione suggested.

"She doesn't." I protest, standing out from the shadows.

"You heard it." Hermione seemed shocked.

"For Merlin's sake, I am her sister. How wouldn't I know?" I shoot back and Hermione tightened her lips. I have the feeling she doesn't like me much.

"How did you find out?" Harry asked me curiously.

I didn't answer because I was turning toward Audrey who was watching me with a small smile.

"Audrey. Please go upstairs before I kill anyone and you are a witness," I say and she starts walking up. "Anything you say, Mom." She teases and goes into her room but she had the same air as when Nicki and Dorian had treated her horribly.

I turn on them. "How dare you worry her like that. She was so broken up over the last full moon."

"We weren't-" Harry began but I interrupted him, "No. Stop talking."

I was so angry, I could explode.

Hermione started laughing. "Hair! Black!" She gasped between laughter. Harry chuckled at it.

I grab my ponytail and take a look at it. It's actually black. My rage made it black.

I turn it back to the color I prefer. Red.

"Look, Jessica. I am sorry if I worried Audrey. I really didn't mean to." Harry said.

"You know what makes it worse. It came from you, Harry." I said sadly and walked back upstairs.

When I opened the door, Audrey was in her bed and Nicki and Betony were lying down next to her.

"I am really sorry, Audrey. He shouldn't have said that. Especially with what we found out a few weeks ago." I whispered as I sat in front of Audrey on her bed.

"No. He's probably right." Audrey said back hoarsely. Audrey wasn't crying, she was just sitting on her bed, her face emotionless.

"Look, Auds," Nicki said, "I saw you then. You can control yourself but maybe Dumbledore should know. He dealt with Remus Lupin a while ago. Maybe he can help you now. Or McGonagall. She pretty much raised you, she would know what to do."

Audrey seemed half convinced. "But…but she doesn't know me now. She wouldn't know what to do."

"Then maybe we should talk to Dumbledore. He already knows how precious we are now and how we know everything about everyone in the future." Betony agreed quietly.

"Well, at least Jess knows. She lived with the Weasley's. She was in touch with the news and everything." Betony added a couple moments later.

I shrugged. It was probably true.

"The worst bit is that I cant do much since Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione aren't married or even together yet some all the couples aren't together. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry got together in their sixth year and this is their fifth." I informed them, keeping an eye on the door.

"Yeah, I know. I know a few of the couples from Minerva but aside from that I only know about Fred. I can't believe he died. Betony, did you see what happened? When Harry faced Voldemort in the forest?" Nicki babbled.

"No. You know the order everything happened. It was kind of funny when we were toddlers and were running around King Cross. Now that was a memory." Betony laughed. The rest of us chuckle at the memory.

"Okay. I'll tell Dumbledore but can you guys come with me? I know you aren't Animagus or anything but last time, Teddy ran with me. I just really don't want to be alone right now." Audrey looked down.

"Yea. Tomorrow during first classes. I don't even know what classes we take." Nicki smiled.

"Normally, I would tell you that I would report you right away, and I would but I think this time I will need to investigate more myself." A voice behind us said prissily. I turned my head around to see Hermione standing at us with her lips tightened like McGonagall would do when she would find Fred responsible for a prank. Or Teddy. Or Roxanne.

"Do whatever you wish but our secret, as everyone has some, is pretty much too big for you to discover unless Dumbledore tells you himself." I replied and Hermione spun around and marched right to her bed where she jumped in and gave us a glare one last time before shutting her eyes.

"We should go to bed." Betony whispered. The rest of us agreed and we got off Audrey's bed to get into our own.

I gave a little wave to Audrey before I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, we told Dumbledore and he allowed the four of us and a seventh year named Acacia Bell who was also a werewolf to get off classes until the day after the full moon. Acacia, we soon learned, was Katie Bell's niece from Katie's brother and Acacia had been bitten when she was fifteen. That had also been Harry's third year and the year of when Remus Lupin had been a werewolf as well. Remus had been helping Acacia to control her urges and by the time he had left, she had successfully learnt. Now, it was Audrey's turn.

We were in the room of requirement and I was sitting next to Nicki on the floor and we were leaning against the wall. Betony was sitting next to Audrey cause Beto seemed the most able to calm people down.

"Tell me how you became a werewolf." Acacia asked as she sat on the armchair, her really light brown hair swept into a side ponytail.

"I think I might have been born one though I don't know why because my parents weren't. Trust me, I know them and they have no werewolf in them." scoffs Audrey.

Acacia's dark brown eyes twinkle in amusement. "Okay. First question down, now onto number two. How have you handled it before?"

"A cousin of mine is a werewolf and he would lock us in the Shrieking Shack while we Turned. Before him, I would just venture the halls and the teachers and occasionally students knew when they saw a wolf, I wouldn't hurt them. I would run away from them." Audrey admitted.

"Ah. Do you want to know what happened with me?" Acacia leaned into her armchair and squirmed around.

"Okay." Audrey whispered.

I listand intently and I guess that Betony and Nicki listened with just as much intent as we heard Acacia tell her story.

"I was going to go into my fifth year and I didn't listen to my mom when she had told me that she might've seen Fenrir Greyback around our neighborhood when she got back from her law firm. Me being me, went outside anyway to meet my muggle ex-boyfriend and have a picnic under the stars as we did when I came home for the holidays. It was summer so the night was warm and the black sky was filled with stars. It was really beautiful. I was waiting at our spot and he didn't show. He'd cheated on me." Acacia spat. "I waited, and had not known and then I saw brown eyes and I thought it had been him but it was a wolf. I realized immediately who that was and I grabbed my phone off the ground and ran for my house. I wasn't as fast as him and he bit me. When I got to Hogwarts, a couple weeks later, the full moon had already passed and I had learned what i'd become, so I told Dumbledore. Aside from him and Lupin, only my mom knew and she had been furious when she found out what happened. At Hogwarts, when the full moon came, Dumbledore had put me in the Shrieking Shack, too, and when I howled, I heard a voice howl back. I broke down the door and found Lupin. When we woke up, he found out what I was and he was angry for a bit that Dumbledore hadn't told him but it eventually passed and from that moment since he left, he taught me everything I needed to learn. Once he left, I did things on my own. I managed to control myself and everything was fine. That's it." Acacia finished and fiddled with the ends of her hair.

"Okay. Now what?" I broke the silence that had settled over us.

"Now we train."

**Hey. I know I haven't uploaded after being 'on a roll' but really, that roll is starting to fizzle and dry. I am going to continue this story to it's end, as far as I know, but sadly, it might take a while. **

**Onto the happier stuff. I want to proudly announce that this is the 14th chapter! **

**And that I made a cast list that I posted on youtube. Here's the link: **

watch?v=BIMAJ5ARbcE

**If it doesn't hyperlink, then copy and paste it but watch it. It would make me really happy and I hope to increase from the three views I got, one of them being mine. That's depressing, eh?**

**HAPPY! I NEED TO THINK HAPPY!**

**Back to happiness now. It's almost christmas and I thought you guys deserved a pre-christmas present. Smiley face inserted here. **

**I know this chapter is super duper short but it took me ages to write because I had no idea what I SHOULD write. So I wrote this. **

**My super unorganized mind has only enough room for the main character names and last sentence of how the story should end. Occasionally and if it's in a good mood, it will hold the problem. Other then that, ditto. Do you get why it takes so long? DO YOU?**

**Anywhoo. Please review and have a merry christmas,**

**November**


End file.
